The Messenger of Heaven
by DrGn36
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto's life has been peaceful. One day he was sent on a mission to Uzushio to retrieve a certain artifact, but due to unforeseen events the mission became much more than it was and he was sent to another world. What will happen to him in this new world? NarutoXHarem
1. The Start of it All (Redone)

**Title: The Messenger of Heaven**

* * *

**AN2: I redone this chapter with a new fight scene that I hope is better than the last one.**

* * *

**AN:** **This is my very first story so I hope that you would treat me kindly and with respect. Because this is my first story it will be close to canon. I love both these series so I want my first story to be about them. This story will be about the eroge version of Koihime Musou and not the anime because I would be creating something like a sequel to this story using the anime as a base. To those who haven't played or watched Koihime Musou, this will be a harem story. Those who don't like harems shouldn't read this. And also English isn't my main language so if there are grammar or spelling mistakes please kindly point them out. Lemons are optional if you like them I'll try to make them, If not then I won't. (There will be a poll about this so be ready to vote)**

* * *

Normal for narration and conversations of people

**Bold for breaks, jutsus and powerful beings**

_Italicized for thoughts and flashbacks_

**_Bold Italicized for Entities' thoughts_**

Underlined for special reasons

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue – The Start of it All**

* * *

Konoha, the largest village in the fire country and known as the most powerful of all the villages among the elemental countries, has been living in peace along with the other villages in the elemental countries and will continue to do so for years to come. The villages have made a non-aggression treaty to protect the peace that has been enveloping the lands. All of this has been made possible by a certain man, a man who has been through hell, yet still faces life with a smile.A man who has fought foes that others deem unbeatable and won. A man who sees a friend in everyone even in those that has caused him harm. A man who challenged the impossible and made it possible. A man who will stay true to his word even through the bitter end. A man who doesn't know the meaning of defeat. This man's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is his story.

**_-Konoha-_**

"Man, it's been a long time since something exciting happened. Maybe I should take a D-rank mission? Wait, what? The hell's wrong with me? I'm so bored that I even thought about getting a D- rank. Something's got to be wrong with me." Naruto said to himself while lying down on top of the Fourth Hokage's Monument.

Naruto was now 20 years old andgone was the cheeky brat, now in his place was a young man who has experienced the good and the bad of was currently wearing his father's clothes and the cloak he got from Ma. His hair was let down like his father's, the difference was he was wearing his hitaite around his neck.

After they won the Fourth Shinobi War, he was hailed as the hero of the Elemental Countries. All of the villages have been united and peace was brought to the land. He didn't know what else he can do except maybe to become hokage which would happen after a few more years according to Tsunade. Many things happened after the war.

He thought about hanging out with his friends, but figured they're too busy with their own lives. Sakura is now the head of the Konoha Hospital. She is busy directing the hospital staff along with the help of her assistant Moegi. Sai is now an Anbu always watching the hokage in the shadows and doing S-rank missions. Kiba is training to become a clan head and he also joined the hunter-nins. He is to become clan head once Tsume decides to retire. Shino is also training to become clan head and a part of the hunter-nins. Hinata surprisingly is the current clan head of the Hyuuga. She's been working on uniting the main family and the branch family with the help of Neji her trusted advisor. Lee is now a Jounin-sensei much to the ire of his students' parents. Tenten is the owner of the weapons shop her parents left her when they died in the war. Ino is an assistant to her father in the Torture and Interrogation force. Chouji has retired from being a ninja and opened a barbeque restaurant. Shikamaru is the Jounin-commander. He replaced his father when her mother forced him to. Sasuke was still in probation with his chakra sealed. The probation would last about three more years and after that he would be evaluated if he will be loyal to Konoha and if he is still fit to be a ninja. Naruto was glad that Sasuke decided to become an ally rather than an enemy. All in all his friends have something they do while he was still lost on the road of life and he hasn't even been promoted yet.

"I can't believe I'm still a Genin after all this years." He sighed. His life was pretty dull now compared to before. "Maybe I should focus on becoming a Chuunin."

He was broke off from his thought when he heard. "Oi, Naruto, if you don't stop talking to yourself, people will think you're crazy." A voice said from behind him.

"It's about time, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "And I'm not going crazy. I'm talking to myself because somebody made me wait for freaking two hours before he came and another god damn hour to show up! I sensed you from that tree you perverted bastard! You were reading that book of yours the whole time! You said to meet here at six o'clock am sharp, not nine!"

"I'm glad to see your sensing skills haven't dulled a bit. For my excuse I was helping an old wom-" Kakashi was about to say before he dodged a kunai that nicked his left cheek." If I didn't know any better I would think that you wer-" He continued only to be interrupted by a poof from behind. Turning around he saw another Naruto about to punch him on the face. He was too late to react so he shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He waited, but instead of feeling a punch, he felt that his pocket was much lighter. He opened his eyes to see Naruto holding his beloved treasure dangling it above his other hand which had a rasengan on it.

"No! Please Naruto forgive me it won't happen again! Please give me back my precious!" Kakashi pleaded. He was holding on to Naruto's leg with tears in his eyes. Poor fellow.

"I'm not sure Kakashi-sensei. Maybe I should just shred it so you would learn your lesson" Naruto said then smirked. This will show him not to bother people with his tardiness.

"Please Naruto! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleas-"

"Alright already!" He tossed the book to Kakashi who caught it and hugged it like a deranged lunatic.

"Yes my precious. Everything's going to be alright." He said creepily

"I can't believe you fell for that. I think the last time I used it was on Zabuza. So what did you call me for Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

Kakashi hid his book in his pocket again and coughed.

"About that Naruto, we have been ordered by Tsunade-sama to go to Uzushio to locate and retrieve an artifact said to belong to the older generation of the Uzumaki clan." Kakashi replied.

"Why couldn't Baa-chan talk to me herself and why was I chosen?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's busy attending a council meeting. She also said that you might find something of importance while we're searching for the artifact" Kakashi said. "Now, go get ready for the mission. We'll meet at the main gate at 12:00 noon. Be sure to pack more food than just ramen" He eye smiled then disappeared via shunshin.

"At least I won't be bored anymore" Naruto said to himself.

**_-Naruto's Apartment-_**

Naruto readied all the things he needed on top of his bed. Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, ration pills, 3 sets of his clothes and a bunch of cup ramen. He sealed them all in a scroll and hid the scroll in his cloak. After that he went out and locked the door. He jumped through the roofs heading to the main gate.

**_-Konoha's Main Gate-_**

Naruto stood near the entrance waiting for Kakashi. It's been a long time since he was sent out to the field. He remembered the last time he went out of the village was six months ago because of a special mission requested by Koyuki, The current daimyo of Spring Country. It was a request that he would star as the male main character in her new movie The Icha Icha Tactics. At first he wanted to decline because he thought that there would be better actors than him, but Koyuki insisted leading to Naruto admitting defeat. That was the first time he saw a naked girl without being smacked. It was also the first time he lost his virginity. He tried to hold back a nose bleed as he remembered what happened.

**_-Flashback-_**

_A naked Naruto was lying on a bed, blushing red like a tomato with a naked Koyuki on top of him massaging his chest._

_"Wha-what a-are you do-doing Koyuki-chan?!" He panicked. He didn't know what to do._

_Koyuki leaned to his left ear and whispered seductively. "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. Just enjoy the ride, I know I will."_

**_-Flashback End-_**

After that encounter that lasted for four hours he was complimented by Koyuki for his larger than average size and his monstrous stamina. That happened when Koyuki suddenly dragged him to her room after the actual shooting. Good thing the movie only showed skin and not actual sex. He couldn't handle the embarrassment if it was. There was also a time when he was visited by Shion, The head priestess of Demon Country. She asked him to show her around the village. The only tourist spot they went to was his apartment, specifically, his bedroom.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Naruto was looking at his fridge to see what he could offer Shion, while she stayed in his bedroom._

_He opened the door to his bedroom and said. "Shion-chan, what do you want to eat? The only food I have ar-"He was cut short when he saw Shion naked sitting on top of his bed. He was so shocked that he froze._

_Shion stood up and walked slowly to Naruto sexily swaying her hips and stopped when his and her face was only inches apart then she unzipped his jacket and said. "What I want to eat is you Naruto-kun."_

**_-Flashback End-_**

That was a very satisfying day for him and for her. The day after that he received many complaints from his neighbours about a loud noise and that they couldn't sleep. Shion had sent him a message two months later that says he still had his promise to keep.

Kakashi suddenly appeared breaking his chain of thoughts.

"Naruto, you ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

**_-Outside of Konoha-_**

Naruto and Kakashi was currently tree jumping towards Uzushio, east of Konoha. It would take a three day trip to get there or shorter depending on their speed.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what are we looking for anyway?" Naruto asked.

"It is supposed to be some kind of magical mirror."

"What does it look like?"

"Tsunade-sama described that it was made of bronze and is covered with swirled designs."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know and Tsunade-sama doesn't either. But she said whatever its power is, it could be a dangerous tool in the wrong hands." Kakashi said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go faster." Naruto sped up getting ahead of Kakashi.

Kakashi just sighed and followed Naruto's lead.

**_-Uzushio-_**

Naruto and Kakashi both arrived at night time. Kakashi ordered to split up and search for the artefact so that the search can go faster.

Naruto looked around the ruins of his clan's village trying to find the mirror. He came across a path and followed it. The path was lined with trees and the ground was paved with concrete.

"…Hm?" Naruto looked around. _"I think I heard something. Is that footsteps? Kakashi shouldn't be on this side."_

Naruto hid himself above the trees to see who it was that he heard. The approaching footsteps were getting louder and louder by the second. A person with white hair wearing a cloak came into view and he was holding a mirror that looked like what Kakashi described.

Naruto jumped down from the trees in front of the cloaked figure. "Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?" The cloaked figure asked

"I don't want anything from you. My business is what you're holding in your hands." Naruto pointed to the bronze mirror held by the cloaked figure. "If you hand it over, I'll leave you alone. That thing is dangerous if left in the wrong hands."

Pocketing the bronze mirror the cloaked figure suddenly lunged at Naruto. Naruto surprised by the assault, dodged to the side.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You're in my way." The cloaked figure said. The cloaked figure then continued to strike Naruto with straight jabs.

"Whoa! Stop that!" Naruto said while continuing to dodge the cloaked figure's assaults.

"I don't intend to. Just die, you stupid nuisance." The cloaked figure launched a series of kicks.

_"Man this bastard's kick is like a weak version of Baa-chan."_ Naruto thought as he caught one of his kicks. He then spun around while holding the cloaked figure's leg and threw him towards a tree. As the figure made contact with the tree, the tree's trunk shattered and the figure fell downwards.

"Not bad." the cloaked figure said as he stood back up. "Now I'm going to get serious." He lowered his body and raised his fists. Suddenly the atmosphere around him changed. The cloaked figure was surrounded by an aura of dark flames and was showing off large amounts of his killing intent.

"You don't have anything to do with this. If you don't want to die, just go away. This is my final warning." The cloaked figure threatened.

"It's got something to do with me. That mirror is practically my inheritance so just hand it over." Naruto said

"You still won't listen? Alright, it's your choice." The cloaked figure put his arms in an X shape with his hands closed, the dark flames that surrounded his body started concentrating towards his hands creating a black sword.

Naruto, not letting the man finish whatever his attack was, gone through hand signs, took a deep breath and let it out. **"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet."**

The ball of wind made its way to the cloak figure with staggering speed, but before it could hit, the figure made a slashing motion with his hand. **"Killing Blade Style: Dark Crescent."** A blade made of black flames was released

Both attack hit each other creating a small explosion between them, creating a smoke cloud that hindered each other's vision.

Naruto waited for the Smoke cloud to fade, but the figure then suddenly burst out of the smoke cloud thrusting his hand into the blonde's chest. The figure smiled thinking that it's over. He look at the man's face expecting to see his face in pain, but what he saw was a smirk. The clone exploded creating a vacuum of wind in its spot. _"Hurray for Exploding clones."_ Naruto thought in his hiding spot.

_"Good thing I strengthened my body with Chi. That explosion would've been fatal."_ The figure looked for the blonde, but saw no one. He felt the wind change at his back so he turned around and saw the blonde with a spiralling sphere on his hand. The figure dodged the attack and slashed Naruto's side and got away before the blonde exploded into a vacuum of wind. The blonde was once again out of sight. His use of clones irritated the figure. Naruto deciding to come out exploded off the ground with a rasengan in his hands, but now with wind covering it. The figure saw the attack, but was unable to dodge so he did the next best thing. He blocked the attack with his Chi- enhanced bladed hands. The force of both their techniques sent them off in opposite directions and both landed on their feet.

Naruto's eyes suddenly changed, showing that he got into his sage mode. He started charging for a rasenshuriken, while the cloaked figure cocked back his arm and started gathering black energy in his fist. Both released their attacks with a shout. **"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!/Killing Blade style: Dark Spear!"**

The blonde threw a spiralling sphere with a shuriken in the middle while the figure thrust his fist extending the black blade towards the blonde. None of them noticed that the mirror had fallen from their clash earlier until it was too late. Their attacks meet creating another explosion much larger than the last one and leaving another smoke cloud also larger than the last one. When the smoke cloud settled they saw the bronze mirror within a crater, the glass broken and the metal bent.

Seeing this, the figure shouted. "Shit, how dare you do this to me?!"

"What do you mean me?! You're the one who didn't cooperate!" Naruto snarled.

"You don't know anything so shut up!"

They both launched again towards each other, one holding a rasengan, another preparing his bladed hand. The fight was disrupted though, when the shattered mirror started glowing.

"Damn, it's already starting." The cloaked figure muttered.

The glowing light from the mirror swallowed both Naruto and the cloaked figure.

"What is this? What's happening?" Naruto complained. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't.

"It's no use. You cannot. The curtain has been drawn." The cloaked figure said.

Naruto struggled in vain trying to move. "What are you talking about?!" Naruto panicked.

"Be swallowed up by the light. That is the punishment that has befallen you. Now view the truth of this world with your own eyes!"

The light expanded enveloping them both. Naruto just stayed there, fading into unconsciousness.

**_-With Kakashi-_**

He was searching for the along the ruins of Uzushio and he has found nothing so far. A sudden explosion disrupted his search and saw smoke rising from Naruto's direction. He abandoned his search and headed to where he saw the smoke to find out what happened. On his way there another explosion occurred then a bright light shone at Naruto's direction. He quickened his pace more worried than before.

**_-At the path-_**

Kakashi saw that a large battle occurred judging by the two craters, one larger than the other and a broken mirror in one of the craters. He deduced that it was Naruto that used the attack. He collected the mirror's shattered parts. Now he only needed to find Naruto and ask him about what happened.

**-_Two hours later_-**

After all of his searching, he still couldn't find Naruto. He already looked everywhere, but still no trace of Naruto. The only thing he got was the scene where the battle happened and the bright light. Deciding that further searching would do nothing, he left Uzushio and headed to Konoha.

_"I'll need to go back and report to Tsunade-sama. Wherever you are Naruto, I hope you're safe."_ He thought.

* * *

Okay, now that's a wrap I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Criticism is okay because I'm always striving to be better, but flames will be ignored.


	2. Into the New World (Redone)

**Title: The Messenger of Heaven**

* * *

**AN2: Not much changed in here, but Naruto's situation in the battle.**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! To those who are still not aware, I will be adding Chi based attacks in this story to balance out the power levels between Naruto and the people in this are also some battle scenes in this chapter. I'm not very good with battle scenes, but I think its okay for a first time.**

**This chapter will be a really long and really boring chapter, it's mostly dialogue so I hope that you can bear with it, or maybe not. Everything I write is pretty boring. Man, I really have some confidence issues. Anyways, enjoy it or maybe not.**

**Just for your thoughts. Kazuto is one of the protagonists that does not get hurt, bashed or take any kind physical abuse from any of his girls for being a pervert except maybe a little number of times, but that amount can be counted with one hand. Showing off your perverseness, maybe is the key to lessen Tsundere attacks.**

* * *

Normal for narration and conversations of people

**Bold for breaks, jutsus and powerful beings**

_Italicized for thoughts and flashbacks_

**_Bold Italicized for Entities' thoughts or thoughts in flashbacks_**

Underlined for special reasons

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into the New World**

* * *

**Previously…**

_After all of his searching, he still couldn't find Naruto. He already looked everywhere, but still no trace of Naruto. The only thing he got was the scene where the battle happened and the bright light. Deciding that further searching would do nothing, he left Uzushio and headed to Konoha._

_"I'll need to go back and report to Tsunade-sama. Wherever you are Naruto, I hope you're safe." He thought._

**_-Middle of Nowhere-_**

"Ugh, Where am I? Why am I lying on the ground?" Naruto mumbled. "Is this still Uzushio?"

He stood up and looked at his surroundings. He didn't recognize this place at all. There were mountains in the distance. "Damn, where the heck is this place?" None of the mountains resembled the mountains surrounding Uzushio and even if it was there was too many.

He started to panic. He was lost with no way to find out where home was.

"Okay, Naruto, calm down and take a deep breath. Remember what Baa-chan told you about being too rash."

He remembered that lesson very clearly. Tsunade really drove the lesson into his head. She punched him through many walls to make him remember. Even Sakura helped in Tsunade's lesson by punching him through the roof. He could still feel the pain from their punches.

Naruto then took a deep breath and looked over the area once more. He was in an open field surrounded by mountains. A place he has never been to before. None of it resembled any places of Elemental countries.

_"Maybe I was taken to Iwa? No, it couldn't be. There's too much greenery here for this place to be Iwa. So where could this place be?"_Naruto scratched his head irritably.

"I can't figure out where the heck am I!" He shouted. "Kakashi-sensei said that if you don't know where you are, then know what happened." Naruto said to himself. "What did I do yesterday? I woke up, I ate ramen for breakfast, got a mission, ate ramen before meeting Kakashi, went to Uzush-"

**"Just get to the point where the mirror started glowing and you got swallowed by the light, foolish kit!"**A voice bellowed in his head.

_"Woah, Kurama, warn a guy before you go shouting in someone's head, and why are you even awake? I thought you were going to sleep for a long time?"_He said in his thoughts.

After Defeating Madara, Naruto set all the bijuu free into another dimension. With Naruto's fuinjutsu and with Kakashi and Sasuke'ssharingan, they were able to open a portal to a place like Mount Myoboku, but instead of mountains, it was covered with large forests and large bodies of water. Naruto created a summoning scroll much like the one with the toads and it gave him access to the bijuus and vice versa.

Naruto said to Kurama and Gyuuki back then that he would set them free, but it will take more time due to the intricacy of the Fourth's seal and not being familiar with Kumo's seals, but to his surprise both of them rejected. Kurama said that it was more fun with him because he was a magnet for trouble which annoyed Naruto, but didn't deny the fact, while Gyuuki said that someone needed to keep B in line which caused Killer B to rap about Gyuuki not being able to live without him and Gyuuki reprimanded him as expected. Though Kurama suggested that a bit of fresh air now and then wouldn't hurt, so Naruto created the next best thing, a seal where it would still keep his and Killer B's seal intact while being able to manifest Kurama and Gyuki's chakra outside of their bodies in a physical form. Naruto and B would still be able to use their bijuu's chakra due to an invisible link that keeps the jinchuuriki and the bijuu connected.

**"Well, when your life got dull, I decided to go to sleep until something happened. Then guess I was sleeping, I felt a sudden surge of energy and it woke me up. It felt familiar in some ways. Kind of like the old man's power, but more divine and pure. I looked into your memories and saw that the cause was the mirror." **Kurama said with glee. **"I knew I could count on you when there's trouble ahead"**

_"Very funny baka-kitsune." _Naruto said sarcastically.

_"So you mean the mirror, right? But what about the guy who was holding it?"_ Naruto asked.

**"His aura was sinister. The exact opposite of the mirror. His energy felt like Madara's, but not to the same extent."**

_"So what happened? Did I go to some place or something?"_

**"If my guess is right, you seemed to have been transported to another world, kit."**

_"What! How could that happen! Are you sure?! What am I going to do,Kurama?! Can I still go back?!"_

**"Settle down, kit, I know we are not in our world because I cannot feel the connection with my Gyuuki and the now try summoning a toad. Maybe you can unsummon yourself there and then summon yourself to Konoha."**

_"Nice plan, Kurama! Why didn't I think of that?"_

**"Because you're stupid. It's as simple as that."** Then Kurama laughed

_"HahaKurama. What happened you suddenly realized that you're incapable as the Mighty Kyuubi and decided to change your job to a comedian? What's next, a harisen?"_

**"Just get on with it kit."**

Naruto made a set of hand seals, bit his thumb then slammed it to the ground. A large poof appeared and when it faded it revealed… nothing. "Alright, second times the charm." Naruto tried again and again, but every time it was still nothing. Even when he used more chakra than needed to summon Gamabunta, nothing would come out.

**"Come on kit, stop trying to summon a toad. We already know that it wouldn't work."**Kurama said to him

_"Just one more try Kurama. I'm sure it'll succeed this time."_ Naruto argued.

**"Kit, stop it! You're already suffering chakra exhaustion! Anymore then you might die!"**Kurama shouted, but it was too late.

Naruto tried again and slammed his hand to the ground. He tried to muster his chakra, but he had lost too much and soon lay unconscious on the ground.

**_-Much Later-_**

"Who the fuck is this?" A raunchy voice said

"I don't know, but he doesn't look like he's from around here. Maybe he's a traveller. Look at his strange clothes and the whisker marks on his face." Another voice said, but this voice had much higher pitch and it seems to squeak at the end of each sentence.

"His clothes look expensive." Another voice said, much deeper and heavier than the others.

"What should we do with him, Boss?" The squeaky voice said.

"Kill him of course. Take off everything he has and let him rot here." Boss said "Wake him up Fatso."

"Okay." Fatso replied

"Hey, wake up!" Fatso then proceeded to walk up to the blonde and shake him awake.

"Five more minutes." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Come on, wake up." He shook him harder.

What it got him was this reaction. "Waa~ A river of ramen~ Is this paradise~" Naruto then started doing swimming motions.

"Wake up please." Fatso continued shaking him.

What reaction he got this time was. "Don't you dare try to steal the god sent food that is ramen from the awesome Uzumaki Naruto~" Naruto then cocked his fist back and decked him in the face then snoozed again.

"Ouch, that hurt." Fatso held the place where he got punched, rubbing it to ease the pain.

"What are you doing Fatso? Hurry and wake him up." Boss said

"But he won't wake up."

"You're useless! Just kick him a couple of times and get him up! Just like this." Boss then stomped on Naruto's chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto shot up from the ground facing the group.

"You're finally awake, bastard." A tall man said. "You gave Fatso here a hard time trying to wake you up." He pointed at the fat one

"What do you want?!" Naruto shouted at the man.

"'What do you want' my ass! Quit sleeping like a log or we'll kill you!" The shortest said.

While the small one was shouting violent threats, Naruto looked around to assess his situation.

_"One guy who could give Chouji a run for his money to my left, one guy whose face had a look that only a mother could love in front of me and one midget at my right. I'm still exhausted from using too much chakr, but I think I can hold my own against this chumps."_ Naruto searched for any weapons they could be using._"First things first. These guys look like normal bandits so maybe they won't be too hard to take care of. They have swords, but these guys looked like they'd cut themselves rather than me"_

As Naruto was analysing the bandits, the one in the middle opened his mouth. "Hey pal, nice clothes you there on you."

"These clothes belonged to my father." The blonde answered and sent a glare towards him.

"I see. Why don't you leave everything you got right here so you can go on your merry way?" Boss said.

"No way." Naruto then readied himself for a fight.

"'No way' my ass! When Boss tells you to leave everything, you take it off!" The short one shouted.

"Yeah! Take them off!" Fatso seconded.

"I don't like to repeat myself so I'll only say it once again. NO WAY." Naruto's sky blue eyes then changed into an ice cold atmosphere around him seemed dry and void of life, that if you mess with him you'd regret it.

The short one then took out a knife he hid in his pants and tried to assault Naruto, but was stopped by Boss

"Hey, wait, Midget." Boss started walking towards Naruto. "Hey pal, don't get too excited. You don't want to die yet, do you? Shall I stab your throat with this? Or would you prefer I sliced off your arm?" As he spoke, he slipped his sword out of its sheath and held the tip against Naruto's throat and stabbed it deep enough only to let out a very small amount of blood.

Naruto didn't move. He was like a statue. His breathing wasn't even noticeable.

"Kehehehe! Look! He's so scared that he can't move! What a wimp!" Midget started laughing. Fatso also joined in.

Naruto ignored the other two and kept glaring at Boss.

"Oh? So you've still got the guts to glare at me huh? Well, resist if you want. Killing an unarmed man will only take a second."

Naruto then suddenly smirked. "How about we make a deal. I'll give you everything I have and you let me walk away."

The man was surprised. He didn't expect that. "What are you planning?" He glared at Naruto suspiciously.

"Nothing at all. I just don't want to die for nothing." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, fine. Midget, go behind him so he can't run. Fatso stay close to him and watch out for any funny business." Boss ordered. He then took a step back and sheathed his sword.

As Naruto turned around, his smile suddenly turned into a shit-eating grin. "Thanks!" He launched towards Midget. Too surprised, Midget barely managed to dodge Naruto's punch. Naruto not wanting to waste any moment, got behind Midget and unleashed a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking Midget down.

"Shit, you tricked us!" Boss unsheathed his sword again then run towards Naruto. He used his unsheathed sword to slice downward against Naruto, but Naruto merely side stepped and sent a kick to his side making Boss fall down to the ground.

Naruto distanced himself against them. He looked around and saw Fatso charging towards him. He created a rasengan in his hand and was about to hit Fatso with it but he's assault was interrupted when a voice suddenly shouted. "Hold it!"

Naruto looked for the source and what he saw made his jaw drop. He saw a beautiful girl with obsidian black hair tied to a pony tail at the left side of her head and a long bang on the right side of her face. She wore a sleeveless white and green polo with a long green tail coat, lined with gold, a red necktie, a pair separate sleeves that matches her attire, a short black skirt, stockings and black shoes lined with gold at the bottom. She stood with a majestic poise and her aura emits nobility and grace. He has never seen a girl as beautiful her- Wait, correction, beautiful wasn't even enough to describe what she was.

The bandits all looked at her and the first to speak was Boss. "Huh? Who are you?" Then Midget followed. "Don't bother us!" Then Fatso. "It's not good to bother others." As they spoke, they all quickly surrounded the intruding woman.

Boss then continued. "Oh well, might as well get her too. I don't know who you are, but we'll gladly tie you up with this man, rape you and sell you as a slave."

"Hehehe, that sounds like fun! Hey, Fatso!" Midget called out.

"Ah, okay." Fatso replied. "It'd be nice if she didn't fight back." He said to himself.

With a violent stomp,the woman bellowed. "Stand down, boors!"

The bandits were frightened evident by their backing off.

The girl spoke again. "How dare thou ruffians threaten to lay thine filthy hands on this noble?! Know thine place, foul bandits!"

Naruto then sweat dropped. _"Noble?"_

"If thou wilt flee now, I shall allow thee to escape. However, If thou dainst to fight…"She then brandished her weapon. It was a pole type kind of weapon. The shaft was red and longer than she is tall, the thick blade was engraved with a red line from the body to the tip, the part where the blade and staff connected had the design of a green dragon's head that is lined with gold, and the tail was composed of a red cloth that had seemed to have survived many battles. "Then thou shalt face my Green Dragon Crescent Blade!" If Tenten was here, she would be drooling at the mouth and with stars in her eyes.

"What a brazen woman." Boss turned to Midget. "Hey, Midget!"

"Yes Boss!" Midget turned to Fatso"Hey, Fatso!"

"Oh, okay. I'll get her." Fatso turned towards the woman.

"Ho? A fight it is then? Very well then!" The girl readied her weapon. "Prepare yourself!" She kicked off the ground, launching herself towards Fatso. "Hiyah!"With a battle cry she swung her weapon vertically downward. The speed of her slash was inhuman. One strike was all that was needed to take down the giant bandit.

Naruto was shocked. Her speed was comparable to Yugao or maybe even faster when he sparred with her and to be able to defeat the giant with one blow was incredible. He knew he could do it if he wasn't so tired, but still she had to be powerful to be able to accomplish that feat.

"F-Fatso?" Midget looked over Fatso with worry.

The girl turned to Boss. "One down! Who is next? Will it be thou?"

Said bandit was now sweating bullets. He hadn't expected the girl to be so powerful. Fatso was supposed to be his weapon against anyone he couldn't handle, but she took him down without any effort. He had to think of some way to get away. "Damn, hey Midget! Take care of her!" He ordered.

"Wilt thou be next?" She slowly approached Midget.

Midget backed off trying to get away from the girl. "Huh? No, not me… please."

"Hey! Why are you running away?!" Boss shouted at Midget.

"But Boss! I can't win again some monster who can take Fatso down in one blow!"

The girl's eye twitched in annoyance. She clearly heard that unnecessary comment. "A monster you say?" The ground around her began shaking and a green flame like aura surrounded her. "Thou dares to call me a monster?!"

"Eh? Ah, ahhh, no I was just kidding! Really, I didn't mean it!" Midget tried to apologize.

"No excuses!" The girl silenced his plead with a shout, moving faster than a normal eye could see, she struck him in the solar plexus with the butt of her pole arm. Midget fell down to the ground with an audible thud.

If Naruto was shocked before, now he was astounded! She moved as fast as A when he was using his lightning armor. And the red aura that she had, it felt like chakra, but a bit different, he can't quite put his finger on it, but it really did feel like chakra.

"Now then, thou art the last. What next? Wilt thou fight or wilt thou escape with thine companions? It is thy choice." The woman said while sending a glare towards Boss.

Boss knew he had no real choice if he really wanted to live so with a scowl. "Shit… fine. I'll let you both go this time." The man glared back at her with detest, unwilling to admit defeat. He headed towards his companions and proceeded to wake them up. "Hey, get up!" He kicked his two companions who were lying spread out on the ground, causing them to wake up. This guy really had the knack for waking up others with his feet. "Come on, we're leaving!" After one more glance at the woman, they hastily made off.

Naruto, who was still lying on the ground, got up and patted off the dirt on his clothes.

The girl, who looked so fierce while fighting the bandits awhile age, now looked calm. She made her way towards Naruto then greeted him with a bow. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Naruto answered.

"Good. I am glad to hear it."

The girl gave a warm smile which belied her earlier gallantry. Her almond brown eyes were so deep and fascinating. Her silky black hair sparkled like obsidian under the sun. Her stare held dignity, yet her comforting gaze invited Naruto to finally speak. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. I have travelled from Yushuu to welcome you." The woman who introduced herself as Kan'u bowed again.

_"Yushuu?"_ Naruto thought. "Um. If you don't mind me asking, you said Yushuu right? Is it near Konoha?"

The woman seemed surprised by Naruto's question. "Please hold on a moment. What is this 'Konoha' you speak of?" She asked.

"Nevermind. It's nothing" Naruto answered. It was official. This place was clearly not his world.

"So, where is this place?" The blonde asked

"If you wanted to know where we are. We are in the Zhuo District of Youzhou, as you can tell by the mountain ridge alongside Mount Wutai in the distance. A village lies a little further west from here." As she was speaking she saw the distraught look on Naruto's face so she asked."Are you all right?"

"Well, I just don't know the places you're saying and it's hard to take this all in." Naruto's face dejected. He would never be able to see his old friends again. No more being hokage, no more Konoha, no more Teuchi and Ayame, no more Tsunade, no more Shizune, no more Kakashi, no more Yamato, no more Konoha 12, no more B, no more nothing. At least he was not alone. He still had Kurama.

Kan'u was panicking, it seemed like what she said had upset him. "Excuse me." She spoke out.

Naruto looked up from his depression and looked at the woman. "Hm?"

"Might you grace me with your name?" The woman asked.

Naruto then face palmed himself mentally. He was too distraught by the situation that he forgot his manners. "My bad. Sorry about that. I heard your name, but I didn't say mine. How rude of me. My family name's Uzumaki, my first name's Naruto and I haven't got a clue what a common name is, but you can call me Naruto. By the way, thanks for saving me back there." _"Though I could've handled them by myself." _He added in his thoughts.

"No, there is no need to thank me. It is my duty to protect you, the Messenger of Heaven." She stated

"…Messenger of what?" The blonde asked

"The other day an oracle known as Kanro foretold that a messenger from heaven would descend to put an end to the wars. This is the exact place of which the oracle spoke, and here I have met you… Who else could be the Messenger of Heaven but you? Furthermore, your very clothes and the feel of your ki are like those of a sage from the myths. That alone clearly signifies that you are a messenger from Heaven. Am I mistaken?" The woman said.

"Ah well… I got these from Ma and I've been trained in the sage arts so that maybe the case." Naruto said.

"I was right to assume you that you are indeed the Messenger of Heaven. To be trained in sage arts, I wonder what it's like." She nodded satisfied with herself.

"Wait. What? I'm not really a messenger of heaven." Naruto tried to say, but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Anejaaa!"

A mop of red hair was nearing them and you could that it was coming at them so fast that you could see a dust cloud trailing behind the redhead.

Kan'u then looked to where she heard the voice. Her face took on a look of recognition signifying that she knew the person. "Oh, Rinrin. You finally caught up." She said

"That was mean! How dare you leave Rinrin behind?!" The redhead called out.

Naruto looked at the Rinrin. The way she would refer herself as a third person was kind of cute. Her hair was red like his mother Kushina's, but with a brighter hue. She wore a black tube top covered by a yellow short-sleeved vest, a red scarf around her neck, a cute tiger pin on the right side of her head, cycling shorts and two belts that crosses each other with a yin yang buckle on the middle. But Naruto was surprised at the weapon she held. It was three times taller than her and the blade was wider than her body. She must've been strong to hold it like it was nothing.

Kan'u then berated her. "What are you talking about? Is it not your fault for playing with that puppy?"

"Urrrgh, I guess you're right…hehehe." The red head seemed to shrink at the older woman's then looked at Naruto trying to change the topic. "By the way, who's this guy?"

Kan'u looked flustered. She glared at the redhead. "Hey, do not be rude. This man is the Messenger of Heaven we've been seeking."

Rinrin looked up at Naruto with amazement. "Wow! Onii-chan, you're a Messenger of Heaven?" She shouted.

Naruto shook his head then answered. "No, not really…"

The redhead appeared to not have listened to what Naruto said. "Okay, then I better introduce myself!"

_"She isn't listening, is she?"_Naruto thought.

"Rinrin's name is Chou! My first name is Hi! My common name is Yokotoku! And my true name is Rinrin!"

_"A bundle of energy isn't she."_ Naruto remembered when he was like that back when he was still a kid and a genin.

"I guess I just have to accept this…" He said to himself not knowing that he said it aloud.

Kan'u thinking that it was an approval of her claim opened her mouth to speak. "Oh! So you will accept it?!" She tried to contain her joy from his supposed answer. Rinrin also joined in. "Thanks, Onii-chan!"

Naruto confused by their sudden gratitude looked at them with a puzzling look. "What?"

"You will become our leader and fight to bring order to this world enveloped in war!" Kan'u stated.

"To fight? War?" The blonde was still confused.

"That's right, Onii-chan! You're going to be our master and help us save the weak!"Rinrin shouted in joy.

"That's right! Master! Let us rise against these wars and fight for the sake of the people!" Kan'u added.

"Okay! I'm getting excited! Why don't we take down the Yellow Turban party to begin with?"The redhead pumped her fist to the sky as she spoke

"Yes. I hear they hide in a valley near the border. Let us gather volunteers from the nearby village and find recruits!" Kan'u said.

Rinrin jumped in place, excited. "That sounds great! Let's get going! Hurry, let's go!"

"Very well, then. Why don't you go first, Rinrin, and gather the villagers for us. I will proceed together with our master." Kan'u ordered.

Rinrin saluted to Kan'u and said goodbye to Naruto. She headed to the west, where the village is. Naruto was about to call out to her, but before he could speak, she had already ran off at a tremendous speed.

Kan'u turned to Naruto. "Now, my lord, let us make haste as well." She grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to lead him to the village, but she stopped when he withdrew his hand. "Is something the matter, My Lord?"

"Wait a second!" He shouted. "I still don't even know what's going on here. Don't I have a say in this? Moving the discussion along without me will cause problems."

Kan'u tilted her head a bit. "It will… cause you problems?" She asked.

Naruto massaged his temples. "What I meant to say is it could or it won't."

"Why… is that? Are you not a Messenger of Heaven?" She fidgeted a bit. Hesitation could be seen on her face.

"I still don't understand what this Messenger of Heaven thing means. All I know is that I'm just a ninja. I may have participated wars, but that was from where I came from. I don't know enough about this world to be able to help." He said

She looked at Naruto with uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you trying to say that you do not yet understand this world because you just descended from heaven?"

"Er…um, not exactly, but yeah, something like that. In other words, I don't know where I am or why I'm here yet. I was sent here by some mirror with nothing, but what I have now and now I'm the 'Messenger of Heaven'. I just can't wrap my head around the fact."

"Umm…I do not understand what you are saying?"

Naruto sighed. _"She's not getting any of this, hell, even I don't believe what I'm saying myself. But…the reality is that I'm here… What am I going to do?"_

Kan'u saw Naruto sigh deeply, she then spoke in a sad tone. "So…. Then you are not the Messenger of Heaven?"

Naruto shook his head. "Probably not… I'm just a ninja. It's a profession least connected with heaven."

"I… see." Kan'u looked down.

The blonde saw sadness flashed through her eyes. He recognized eyes like those before. Worried, he asked. "What's wrong?"

Kan'u faced Naruto, her eyes filled with emotion that Naruto knew all too well from the people in Wave country back before Gato was killed. Kan'u then spoke

"I left my hometown with Rinrin to go on a journey to save the people suffering from these wars, searching for a master whom I could depend on and whom held the power to quell these conflicts. However, the flames of war continued to spread, and those without the power to fight fell one after another. I was mortified. I was heartbroken… Then I met Kanro and when I heard his prophecy I thought, 'Finally, I can help save people'. However… if you aren't a Messenger of Heaven, what am I going to do? What will happen to this world? What will happen to the oppressed? When I think about that…"

Her brown eyes began to glisten with tears and her whole frame began to shake. But before Naruto could comfort her, her demeanour changed.

She wiped away the tears in her eyes andlike a split personality, her face changed from sadness into a small smile. A smile that he once worn when he still had no one. "Pardon me. There is no use in telling you such things."

Her face then took on a serious expression. "I shall re-join with Rinrin and we will fight against the Yellow Turbans lurking in the nearby village. We will probably able to gather less than a hundred soldiers to aid us, but this battle is one for justice. Surely… surely we shall win. You shall surely hear our names on your travels. When you do please pray for our victory. Now then, if you'll excuse me." She bowed to Naruto. She forced a painful smile and began to take her leave after bowing.

_"I can't call myself a man if I don't help a girl who's in trouble."_ Naruto was about to call out to her, but much to his ire, he couldn't find her. "She already left. It's going to be a pain to find her. Now what did she say about where she was headed?"

_"Kurama do you remember where she said she was going?"_ Naruto said in his thoughts. He waited for an answer, but what he got was silence. Frustrated, he shouted. _"Oi, Kurama! You there!"_

**"What is it kit?! I'm trying to sleep here."**Kurama answered

_"I asked if you know where the girl said she was going."_

**"The hell do I know! Now shut up! It seems I have lost half of my chakra from the dimensional travel and only noticed it now. So if you don't mind. I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"** After that Naruto could hear a slight snoring in his head.

Naruto went off to who knows where to find the girl and mumbled about useless foxes, not being able to help when you need them.

**_-With Kan'u/In the village-_**

Kan'u let her eyes roam over the village. The sight that she saw shocked her to her very core. The village was devastated, flames were burning everywhere. The skies were covered with smoke. Houses were destroyed. There were some corpses scattered around. The sight was horrid enough to halt anyone in their tracks.

"First I must find Rinrin and find out what hap-" Before she finished she was interrupted by a voice calling out to her.

"Aneja!" Rinrin came running towards her.

Kan'u looked at Rinrin and sighed with relief "Oh, Rinrin, I'm glad you're safe."

"Yep." Rinrin answered. She then looked around and asked "By the way, where's Onii-chan?"

"It turned out he was not who we were looking for." Kan'u said disappointingly. She then shook off that matter. "Never mind that. Now, what happened?"

Rinrin looked down with sadness in her eyes. "Well, just before Rinrin could get here, those Yellow Turbans attacked the village."

"I see… We didn't quite make it in time."

Rinrin grimly nodded. She then pointed at a building. "All the villagers who could still move have gathered at the tavern."

"Then let us make our way there." Kan'u headed towards the tavern. Rinrin soon followed.

**_-Tavern-_**

Kan'u and Rinrin soon set foot in the tavern which looked like it had narrowly managed to escape damage from the raid.

Inside the tavern, there were villlagers with bandaged wounds and villagers covered in soot from their burnt homes all sitting down helplessly.

Kan'u looked around. "This is… awful…"

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked the villagers.

One of the villagers then asked. "Who are you…?" The man who spoke, judging by his clothes seemed to be the village leader.

Kan'u made herself known. "We have come to fight against the suffering brought by these wars and to annihilate the Yellow Turbans." She proclaimed.

One of the villages shouted in joy. "Has the Imperial Guard come to save us?!"

"No, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Guard." Kan'u replied

The said villager's shoulder drooped in disappointment.

It was now Rinrin's turn. "But we have come here to save you!" She shouted.

Another villager stood up and came near the two. "What can kids like you do? Even we adults were unable to stand up against the yellow turbans. Look at what happened to us." He gestured to the other villagers. "There were just too many of them."

"Were there that many of them?" Kan'u was shocked. To be able to outnumber a village, they were too many to be just a normal bandit group.

"Yeah. There must've been at least four thousand of them. How can a tiny village like this fight against so many?" The villager said.

"But you all fought, right?" Rinrin asked.

"Of course we did! We couldn't just watch our village or homes get destroyed! However… there were just too many of them… They destroyed and took whatever they wanted, and they said they'd be back…"

An injured villager started to panic. "What are we going to do?! If they come back, they'll take all our food! They'll even take my wife and daughter!"

"I know that! But what do you expect us to do?! How can we defeat those beastly thieves?!" The village leader said. "Damn it! Why won't those blasted Imperial Guards help us?! This rebellion is all thanks to the selfishness of those officials! Why do we have to get dragged into this and suffer for them?!"

Another villager then spoke. "What's the point of complaining about that now? They may come back tomorrow and attack us again for all we know!"

"There will be another battle tomorrow?" Kan'u asked.

"Most likely. They've set their sights on our village now that they know we're weak. They'll keep coming back until there's nothing left to steal!"

"Then let's all run! Our only hope is for the whole village to run away!"

"How can we do that? Our ancestors created this village! We must protect it!"

"I want to protect it too! But, how can we at this rate?"

While the villagers were busy debating, Kan'u silently thought to herself. She finally reached her decision and spoke up. "I have an idea."

A villager looked at her and asked. "What is it? Is there a way for us to be saved?"

Kan'u smiled and faced the villagers. "I think there is. But first, I would like to know how determined you all are."

"How determined we are?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Do you all wish to protect this village?"

"Of course! Our ancestors poured their sweat and blood into this village. Of course we want to protect it." The villagers all voiced their approval. They were really determined to save the village.

"I understand. Then let us fight together!" Kan'u said to the villagers.

"Didn't you listen?! How are we supposed to fight against them?! How can we defeat guys like them?!"

"We can." Kan'u said

"We can?" Rinrin looked at Kan'u with confusion.

Kan'u nudged Rinrin with her elbow. "Yes, Rinrin. We can."

"Oh." Rinrin got the message. "We can."

"How are you so sure?" One of the villagers asked.

"Believe it or not, both of us are Chi users." Kan'u declared.

"How do we know that you two are really Chi users?" A villager asked.

Kan'u didn't answer. She just breathed deeply and then with a shout. "Ha!" She released her Chi that resembled green flames that cover the entire body. Rinrin followed her example, but instead of green, hers was both stopped channelling their Chi and the aura surrounding them vanished.

The villagers watched in awe as this is the first time they've seen a Chi user. Chi users were abundant back in the day, but now they are pretty much rare to come by. Most of them tend to go to the Imperial Guards because as long as you can use Chi you don't need to do anything to be promoted. Chi users are much stronger than regular humans because they are capable of using techniques that could cause widespread destruction. There are also some that are so powerful that they can defeat hundreds with just one attack. No one knows how someone becomes a Chi user. Some say it's from birth, some say it's gained through training, while others say they are chosen.

"Yes maybe we can win this them by our sides we actually now have a chance." A villager said

"But how do we know they're powerful enough. Maybe they were so weak that they-" Before he could finish, Kan'u was already in front of her. He didn't even see her move and now she was already in front of her.

Kan'u glared at the man and said. "Are you implying that I'm weak?" The man just shook his head because he was unble to speak because of fear.

The villagers who saw the display of immense speed started cheering. Oohs and wows could be heard.

Kan'u then faced the villagers again. "If you are still not convinced, we have the Messenger of Heaven on our side."

"What do you mean by 'Messenger of Heaven'? Are you saying God is going to save us?"

"Yes… Has the rumor not reached this village yet?" Kan'u asked

"Rumor? What rumor?"

"The rumor about a messenger from heaven. Everyone in Luoyang is talking about it. They said that a hero would be sent from heaven to put an end to these wars." Kan'u said

"In the capital? Is that rumor really true?"

Kan'u nodded. "Yes, it is true. He will be here to help us in our battle against the Yellow Turbans."

"He's not here yet? How can we know he can help us? What can he even do?"

Kan'u thought about what she could say to convince them and remembered her encounter with Naruto.

Steeling her resolve. She decided to use him as the base for her lie.

"How can you say that? You only doubt, because you have not yet seen, while I and Rinrin did. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. His clothes are those of a sage and is well-versed in the sage arts. The heaven where he came from was called Konoha. He is also intelligent enough to memorize Sun Tzu's Art of War, Jiang Ziya's Six Secret Teachings, and even the Three Strategies of Huang Shigong. Not only that, he skillfull drove away the Yellow Turbans with his bare hands. Kan'u proclaimed. She knew it was a very tall lie, but she needed them to believe it or else they wouldn't fight back against the Yellow Turbans.

"Seriously?" The villagers were astounded with the feats of the messenger of heaven. If he can really do all that then the chance of them winning was assured.

Kan'u saw that the villages we're starting to believe so once again spoke. "Furthermore, I saw it myself. I witnessed the moment he descended from heaven."

"Maybe… we will be saved." An injured villager said.

"Yes! We'll be saved."

"You will! So, everyone, let us rise p now! We shall protect this village with our hands!" Kan'u shouted

The villagers raised their fists in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"We can do it! I'll go out and gather more men!"

"I'm going to gahther anything that can be used as a weapon!"

"We're counting on you! I'll go gather food!"

The excited men began running out of the tavern.

**_-Scene Break-_**

Kan'u and Rinrin can be seen sitting in one of the tables in the tavern.

"I'm impressed, Aneja! Will Onii-chan really come?" Rinrin said.

"Stop that. I absolutely hate myself for what I've just done and no. I only lied so the villagers will believe that we can fight the Yellow Turban." Kan'u said.

In the end Kan'u had convinced the villagers through the use of force and deceit. She hung her shoulders and continued to sigh.

"Don't worry about it Aneja! At least now we can protect this village from the Yellow Turbans, right?"

"That is true, but…"

"Aneja, if you keep acting that way. The villagers won't be able to fight as well."

"I guess." Kan'u breathed deeply and exhales, forcing herself to relax. "Alright. I'll go and request aid from the villagers. Rinrin, take command of several swift looking people and scout out the whereabouts of the Yellow Turbans for us."

"Roger." Rinrin gave a broad smile and a big nod before dashing off towards the cente of the village.

**_-The Village = Main Road-_**

Kan'u looked around and saw several men lined up and armed with weapons. She could hear some of them talking.

"She's the one who met the messenger of heaven?"

"Yeah she is. I heard that he could defeat those Yellow Turbans with just his bare hands."

"Wow."

The villagers started looking at Kan'u once she left the tavern. She looked away trying to ignore their stares. Even if these villagers are trying to protect their own village, they're still putting their faith on her and the messenger of heaven and risking their lives to do so. Kan'u knew all that. She hated herself for having to lie, but it was needed. The villagers have lost their courage to fight. What she needed to do now was to be able to defeat the Yellow Turbans without having the need of the messenger of heaven then she could pass that on as 'The heavens have blessed us to win. They believed that we could win without the help from the messenger of heaven'. She held the life of the villagers in her hands. It was now her responsibility to protect the villagers.

"I can't allow myself to betray their trust." She thought.

As she busy with her thoughts, she heard a voice call out to her. "Aneja!"

Rinrin stopped in front of Kan'u then reported. "We found the Yellow Turbans! They've pitched camp in the prairie about one li west of the village!"

"How many of them are there? Kan'u asked.

"Just as the villagers said, about 4,000 I think? But they're all carrying shoddy weapons."

"I see." Kan'u turned to the villagers. They were only able to gather about 2,000 men to fight. They were clearly outnumbered, but could still win. She opened her mouth and shouted. "People of this village! It is as you heard! The enemy may be vast in number, but they are merely a mob! With heaven on our side, they are no match for us! Now is the time to muster our courage and bring peace back to this village with our own hands!"

"How about the messenger of heaven? Will he be joining us?" One of the villagers asked.

Kan'u shook her head. It was very hard to keep up a lie. "He will appear when he is needed, but for now he will be with us from afar to watch over us."

She saw that some of the villagers were starting to lose morale so before it spread. "We cannot rely on one person alone. We need to be able to protect what we have with our own hands. If we fight for our friends, our loved ones… If we fight to protect those we hold dear to ourselves, then there is no need to fear battle. So let us do our best. Let us give it our all, survive, and come back home to revive this village!"

A moment later the villagers started cheering. Their cheering was so loud that it could be heard a mile away.

"People of the village! Now we march to battle!"

**_-Outside of the village-_**

The Yellow Turbans who attacked the village had set camp on one of the hills.

"Remain in pairs and let us win every time you face an enemy. If you follow my commands, then heaven will surely smile upon us!" Kan'u ordered. She continued to encourage the villagers as they marched onward. "The will of heaven is on our side! Fear not! Draw out your courage! Fight to protect your wives, your children, your friends, and your comrades."

The villagers respond to Kan'us speech was to psyche themselves up.

"There they are! Aneja! Get ready!" Rinrin shouted. The villagers grew tense when they heard the sharpness in her tone.

The Yellow Turban army was composed of poorly trained soldiers and bandits. They lack a real strategist and a sense of cohesion. They may be large in numbers, but they are more of a mob than an army.

Kan'u turned to the villagers. "Everyone, line up in formation! Unsheathe your swords, young ones! Draw your bows, old ones! Head for the enemy camp and charge!"

**_-Scene Break-_**

Both armies collided into one fierce battle. The sounds of war could be heard around the battlefield. The drums pounding to the march of the soldiers, the thundering footsteps of charging men, the clash of steel, the cries of warriors and screams of anguish echoing all around. Blood sprayed in arcs through the air and lives were lost with just one moment.

The way the Yellow Turbans fight were like berserkers. They had no care for anything, even if they hit their own allies they still continued on. They had no real formation and strategy. Charging everyone

The villagers even if not properly trained were able to stand their ground from the Yellow Turbans. If the Yellow Turbans fought like berserkers, the villagers were opposite. They fought with team work. They fought in pairs so that one could distract using quick guick and shallow attacks to break their enemy's stance, while the other one aims for the kill using precise and fatal blows. It was a very effective strategy.

The villagers also had an advantage. They have archers to hit from long range, while the Yellow Turbans only had foot soldiers. The archers would shoot where the enemy are clotted.

**_-With Kan'u-_**

Kan'u mowed through the Yellow Turbans like a bull rushing through a crowd. Her movements were fast and precise. No movement was wasted. Each of her strike would be able to take down 2 or 3 men.

Her rampage was stopped though, when a large muscled man stood in front of her. The man was carrying a large steel ball that was attached to a long chain and a large sword strapped on his back. The man spun the ball above his head before he aimed the ball at Kan'u.

She dodged the steel ball to the side, then launched herself towards the man. But before she reached him, the man pulled the chains and the steel ball started flying back to the owner. Unfortunately for Kan'u, the steel ball was heading towards her so she had to dodge again. The man caught the steel ball with his hands and started spinning it above his head again.

"Congratulations for being able to dodge my attack." The large man said.

"Who are you?" Kan'u asked

"My name is San Zhang. I am one of the Giant Twins from the Yellow Turbans." He said. "I'm here to stop the enemy general who's being a nuisance to us."

Kan'u stabbed the butt of her weapon on the ground and stood proudly. "My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou. I have come here to rid the world of the Yellow Turbans."

Both stared at each other waiting for someone to move. The first to attack was San Zhang. He threw the steel ball towards her. She dodged by stepping to the side. What she did not expect was for the chain to move towards her. She saw the man had swing the ball towards her direction making the chain follow. She ducked under the chain then cut it using her weapon. The flying steel ball that had been detached hit a bunch of soldiers. The man who was using the steel ball lost his balance due to the sudden loss of weight. Kan'u saw the opening and dashed towards her opponent. She was about to strike down her opponent, but the man rolled to the side.

"That was my favorite! You're going to pay for that bitch! After I win I'm going to take you with me and have my way with you!" San Zhang shouted.

The man took out the large sword from his back. In a blind rage, he shot off towards Kan'u. He sent continuous slashes towards her, while Kan'u parried the man, blow for blow. She waited for an opening, but the man was too haphazard to even predict where the man will strike next. Tired from the drawn out battle she channelled a bit of Chi to her palm. She waited for the man to strike horizontally then ducked under it. She then kicked off the ground launching herself towards the man. When her palm made contact, she shouted. "Way of the open palm: True Palm Strike!" The man coughed up blood before he suddenly went flying. He landed on a group of Yellow Turban soldiers, knocking them out in the process.

Kan'u then landed with one knee on the ground. _"That attack caused me a lot more Chi than normal. It must have been because of that man's weight."_ She thought. Kan'u could feel her fatigue catching up to her. She was tired, not enough to pass out, but enough to hinder her combat prowess. Shaking off her troubles, she stood up and once more joined the battlefield.

**_-With Rinrin-_**

Some of the Yellow Turbans came upon a small girl. The first time they saw the girl with the red hair, some of them laughed saying that children don't belong in the battlefield. Too bad for them, that was the last thing they will ever say. The redhead swung her massive weapon at them disconnecting a lot of heads from their bodies. She walked past them with a laugh.

Rinrin was currently swinging her Viper Blade around heroically, blowing away the Yellow Turbans, while she was waltzing around the battlefield. The soldiers felt like they were cannon fodder waiting to be picked off. How could a little girl that was probably half their age be so powerful? The answer to that was due to Rinrin's massive Chi reserves restored more than they are used so she decided keep channelling her Chi to strengthen her attacks. Not to say she won't get tired, but she still had monstrous stamina.

While Rinrin was pushing through the bandits, a big ball attached to a pole blocked her path. She turned to look at the man who blocked her path and saw a large fat man.

"Who are you? Rinrin asked?

"I am Ling Zhang, one of the giant twins of the Yellow Turbans. I'm here to put a stop to stop the enemy general who's been destroying our forces." Ling Zhang answered.

Rinrin shouldered her weapon. "My name's Chouhi."

"Okay then Chouhi, let us fight." The man hefted his weapon, ready to strike.

Rinrin just grinned then launched herself to Ling Zhang. She swung her spear at the man. He blocked it with his own weapon, but he was shoved back a bit due to the force of the redhead's swing. Rinrin jumped back to get some distance before launching herself again. The large man readied to defend. But Rinrin didn't attack, she slid between the man's legs, turned around, and strike. A large gash appeared on Ling Zhang. The fell down with a large thud, blood pouring on the ground.

Rinrin patted off the dirt on her legs and continued on.

**_-Scene Break-_**

Many saw the fight of the two and were now amazed and frightened at the girl who had defeated the large man with one strike. The villagers' morale increased. With her at their side they would surely win. They could now be confident in winning

**_-2 hours later-_**

The battle had been going on for five hours. The enemy count has been dwindling down in a fast pace. They were actually winning. At first they were doubtful, but now their sure that heaven is on their side. If they keep this up, maybe victory was not as impossible as before.

"One more push and our enemy shall fall! Everyone, muster up your strength! We can win this if we keep pressing forward." Kan'u shouted.

"Everyone, hang in there! Just a little more!" Rinrin added.

The villagers roared at their encouragement and charged towards the enemy's ranks. As the villagers charged, the Yellow Turbans' front line began to break. Seeing the crack in their formation, Rinrin took advantage of this and commanded the attack, driving into their ranks. That was when we finally heard a cheer from a corner of the battlefield.

"What happened?" Kan'u asked.

"They've started to run!" A villager answered.

"I see." Kan'u raised her weapon high, then encouraged the villagers. "Then now is the time! Begin the pursuit! I'm sure you're all tired, but we're almost there! Follow me!" Kan'u began running towards the Yellow Turbans

The villagers raised their battle cry and followed after her, overwhelming the Yellow Turbans, but then everything suddenly turned for the worse. A villager saw something headed towards them from afar. After a few moments they were soon revealed as a part of the Yellow Turbans. It appeared that they were still more of them, about 3,000 more to be precise, twice more than what they have.

The villagers panicked. They were tired and have been fighting for about five hours straight, while the enemy they will be fighting are well rested. Fighting them would be like suicide. They were losing hope, then one of the villagers shouted. "Hey! When is the messenger of heaven coming?! We're in trouble aren't we?! Has the heavens abandoned us?!"

Rinrin approached Kan'u, then tiptoed to reach her ear. "Aneja, what are we going to do?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Kan'u answered. She lied to the villagers so they would fight. Now, she needed to take responsibility for her actions.

Kan'u steeled herself and shouted. "We must retreat! We have no chance against them in our current state!"

A villager then asked. "But what about the messenger of heaven? Hasn't he arrived yet?"

Kan'u decided to tell truth since it would be best. "Everything I have said about the messenger of heaven coming was a lie. The rumor was true, but about us meeting was the lie. I only said it so that you would gain the courage to stand up and fight. But do not worry, I will take responsibility. I will hold them off while you retreat." She then turned to Rinrin and caressed her face. "Go with them, Rinrin, I am the only one that lied so I will be the only one to take responsibility."

Rinrin started to cry and hugged Kan'u. "You can't do that! There's too many of them! Even I can't handle that many! Retreat with us! Once we rest I know we can defeat them!" Rinrin reasoned.

"I can't do that, Rinrin. Somebody has to cover for the villagers' retreat or else they would be chased."

"Then if you're staying, then I'll stay too!" Rinrin said

"But Rinri-"

"We're sisters so I'll never leave your side! Even in death I'll still be there with you no matter what!" Rinrin said with a look of determination.

Kan'u shed a tear and hugged Rinrin tightly. "Thank you, Rinrin." She couldn't have ask for a better sister.

While Kan'u and Rinrin were having their moment, the villagers talked about what they would do. After a while, one of the villagers approached them and said. "Don't worry about it. We already came here prepared to die. We believed in the messenger of heaven, but we also knew it was a lie. Someone who was capable of instantly solving your problems, it was too good to be true. If you hadn't shown up we would've probably left the village, but like me, there are those who loves our village too much just to leave it behind. You gave us hope when we needed to. You gave us the chance to protect our village with our own hands. That's enough for us. At least we get to die protecting our beloved village. We are still at your command. What are your orders?" The man saluted.

Kan'u was surprised at the man's words. She thought that they we're going to hate her for lying and just leave her behind to her death. They were really good people. They even thanked her for it. She wiped her tears from her eyes. She faced the villagers and said. "Thank you, everyone." Her face then changed into one who was ready for battle. "We are now facing what could be our final battle! I have nothing more to tell you maybe except this! If we're going down, then we might as well take them down with us! If we can accomplish that, then we can protect those who are still in the village! Now charge!"

**_-Scene Break-_**

It had been an hour since they clashed with the reinforcements of the Yellow Turbans. Kan'u and Rinrin we're struggling to stand. They were slowly being overwhelmed by the enemy. Many of the villagers have died either due to exhaustion or being ganged up on. What was left of them was about 900 men, while the Yellow turbans had about 2,000 men. Things were not looking good.

_"Is this really the end for us?"_ Kan'u thought.

As she was thinking, something landed in the middle of the battlefield creating a loud sound. Its fall was strong enough to kick up a large dust cloud. Scared of what it could be, the villagers and Yellow turbans backed off from the spot creating a wide gap between them. After the dust cloud faded, it revealed a blonde man wearing a cloak.

One of the villagers shouted at the man. "Who the hell are you?!"

With a wide grin, he introduced himself. "I've been called many things in my life. Some have called me 'The All-Powerful Sage', some have called me 'The Demon's Jailor', some have called me 'The Child of Prophecy', and just recently 'The Messenger of Heaven'. I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

That's a wrap. If you're reading this then thank you for staying with me so far. I haven't quite figure out how to compress large dialogues from VNs. My head is too stuck on VN concept that I forgot how to write. I also set a poll just to put it in there. If you could vote and also review why you like that character. If you vote no don't worry I just put it up there so in case someone asks to add their favourite girl I can say that it was already done. If you vote villains that will be up to me who he or she is. That is all.


	3. Naruto, The Messenger of Heaven!

**Title: The Messenger of Heaven**

**AN2: Sorry for updating again even though it wasn't a new chapter. The time concerning the ailment was way off from my research so sorry.**

**AN: I just started watching the anime due to Haseo55's recommendation (Ryuubi was apparently evil in this) and I think I would like to mix it up, I don't know if it's good though. Also, people don't forget about the poll. Sorry about this chapter and the chapter next of this being too close to canon. My brain seems to be dry at the moment and I couldn't think of another way of meeting Shuri and Kousonsan. By the way, does anyone want Kousounsan to live (referring to the VN)? Don't worry about it too much her death is still far from this chapter. Thank you by the way to HMSleifer94 for telling me about the thing. Sorry for it taking too long to be updated. I was on a vacation to Tagaytay.**

* * *

Normal for narration and conversations of people

**Bold for breaks, jutsus and powerful beings**

_Italicized for thoughts and flashbacks_

**_Bold Italicized for Entities' thoughts or thoughts in flashbacks_**

Underlined for special reasons

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naruto, the Messenger of Heaven!**

* * *

**Previously….**

_With a wide grin, he introduced himself. "I've been called many things in my life. Some have called me 'The All-Powerful Sage', some have called me 'The Demon's Jailor', some have called me 'The Child of Prophecy', and just recently 'The Messenger of Heaven'. I am Uzumaki Naruto!"_

**_-Battlefield-_**

The young man's sudden declaration incited many reactions from the people present. Shock for Kan'u, joy for Rinrin, hope for the villagers and fear from the villagers. Not knowing what to do, a man ran towards the blonde holding his sword high and shouting a battle cry. "Die!" But before he could even get near, Naruto started doing hand signs which were unrecognized by the people of this world. He breathed deeply and shouted. **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"** A barely seen gigantic gust of wind hit the man holding the sword, but it didn't stop there, it continued going through a dozen more men before it stopped. At the end of the path of his technique, several men could be seen. They were either dead, dying or unconscious.

_"Maybe I overdid it a little?"_ Naruto thought.

A straight line was cleared in the ranks of the Yellow Turbans. Kan'u saw this and before anyone could react. "Do not let this chance go to waste! Everyone, charge!" Kan'u shouted. Normally she would've asked him first why he was here, but this situation was far from normal. This was a battlefield, she would take advantage of the opportunity given to them.

They continued their charge with Naruto joining. Naruto created some clones and ordered them to spread out. He and his clones started going through the Yellow Turbans like they were pigs for slaughter. The Yellow Turbans could do nothing, but panic and run from the blonde's assault. The villagers were astounded with his abilities. He had shown that he was able to control wind blowing out balls of air and mini tornados. He was also able to make copies of himself, even though they disappear after one hit, it was still impressive.

It took only 30 minutes to defeat the Yellow Turbans with the blonde's help. The villagers who fought returned in triumph. The villagers who stayed behind all welcomed them back with a smile. Both the villagers returning and the ones welcoming them were the same.

As Kan'u looked at the smiles blooming on their faces, she finally felt like they had won. However, next to those smiles were villages who shed tears in sorrow. They looked for the face of someone they knew amongst the returning soldiers, and shed tears when they learned the fate of their loved one. They were the families of those who died in battle. _"I brought all of this upon them."_ She thought. She hadn't known what she was saying at the time. She only thought about ridding the village of the Yellow Turbans. Though she wanted to save them, she still lied about the messenger of heaven, giving them false hope. Maybe if she had waited for the Messenger of Heaven to appear, maybe the losses wouldn't have been so great. Speaking of which…

She was brought out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw it belonged to their blonde savior, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Is something the matter?" He asked

"It's nothing." She said. "I'll get used to it."

Naruto's face took on a melancholic look. He remembered about the time when he saw Neji die. He died taking the blow that was meant for him. He reminded him that his life was not his own anymore. To bring hope to people and letting them depend on you, to hold their lives in your hands, while your life is like a lifeline to them. He went through that responsibility so he would know what Kan'u was feeling right now. "No, you don't." He said in a sad tone.

Kan'u was shocked at what he suddenly said. She looked at him in confusion.

Naruto, seeing that she was confused decided to enlighten her. "You don't get used to seeing the results of war. Many lives are lost, while some could have been avoided, some won't be. Sometimes you ask yourself 'Is all this really necessary?' or 'Why is there still war?' or 'Why can't this all end?'. But nobody knows the answer to that. If we did, then war wouldn't happen everywhere. Over time you may be better at hiding your emotions, but unless you're a cold blood killer, you won't get used to it."

Kan'u looked at him in awe. "You are indeed the Messenger of Heaven and thank you for appearing when we needed." Kan'u then looked down. "I'm sorry, but I think I may have failed your test."

Naruto was now the one who was confused. "Test? What test?"

"Back then when we met. You tested me if I could identify you as the Messenger of Heaven, did you not?" She asked.

"No that wasn't any test and I don't even know if I'm the real Messenger of Heaven!" He answered.

"Then why did you help us and how did you get here? Weren't you somehow guided to us by the heavens?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled a bit thinking back on how he found them. "Finding you wasn't easy, I tried finding you by foot, but when I thought I was getting nowhere, I decided to use a certain ability that gives me the power to sense from afar. And why did I help? Well, I couldn't let a beautiful girl alone when she's in trouble now, could I." He winked

"Why… A girl you say?! I am nothing of the sort! I ask that you please do not insult me!" She said as she was blushing.

Naruto found her reaction funny and laughed. It would be fun teasing her in the future.

She was angered by his laughter. Nobody shames her like that. "I ask that you do not disgrace me by treating me like a girl ever again!"

Naruto smirked. Teasing her was too easy, deciding to take it further. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. But why not? Can't I tell a beautiful girl she's beautiful?" He said as he was smiling deviously.

Kan'u's face was now red like a tomato, maybe even redder if it was possible. Trying not to provoke any further teasing, she decided to stay quiet, but she did pout the cutest pout he had ever seen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and spoke up. "Anyway, how about this? You and Rinrin can decide that yourselves or maybe this world will be the one to decide that. So, for now, you can call me the Messenger of Heaven, whenever you want. But if you think I can't handle it, abandon me then and there. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." He said calmly.

She hesitated a bit, but still asked. "But… is that what you truly wish for?"

"Of course! Besides…" He said.

Kan'u tilted her head a bit signifying him to continue.

Naruto flashed her one of his fox-like grins. "Whether she considers it a disgrace or not, I just don't want to see a beautiful girl suffer. So what do you say?"

Kan'u blushed, but managed to say. "W-why, of course… Yes…"

"Okay, then we're a team now." Naruto then held out his hand towards Kan'u.

She looked at my hand in confusion.

"A handshake. To be on the same team." He said.

Kan'u shook her head. "No, I cannot do that."

Naruto questioned her.

"After hearing your words, I am convinced that you are indeed the Messenger of Heaven. Therefore…" She bowed deeply as she spoke. Naruto tried to interrupt, but failed to do so. "My Lord, Messenger of Heaven, may we fight together and quell these wars."

He sweat dropped. "Lord? But-"

"Yes. I have hereby acknowledge you as my Lord. Rinrin – I mean Chouhi – must feel the same. Therefore, please call us by our true names and treat us as your retainers." She said.

He sweat dropped again. "Retainers? But-"

"Yes, my name is Kan'u, my common name is Unchou and my true name is Aisha. Please call me Aisha from now on. Hence forth, I shall call you My Lord."

"But- but-" Before Naruto could speak he was interrupted once more.

"Onii-chan! Aneja!" Rinrin said as she tackled Naruto in a hug.

"Hey, Rinrin!" Aisha scolded, but Naruto held out his hand. "It's alright Aisha."

Rinrin looked up and smiled at him. "Rinrin thought that we we're goners! Thank you for saving us, Onii-chan!" She shouted

"Don't worry about it! Just doing my job!" Naruto answered just as cheerfully. He then remembered her fighting, his world might let kids fight, but they were ninjas by choice. He patted her head and began petting her hair. He then looked at Rinrin and asked. "Didn't it bother you, Rinrin? Fighting, that is"

"Not at all! Rinrin's strong enough not to lose to anyone!" She answered

Realizing she misinterpreted his question he thought about what to say for a moment before asking again. "But, being strong means you can kill a lot of people, right? That doesn't bother you?"

Rinrin then released him from her hug. Her face changed to a sad look. "It does, but it doesn't." She said.

"It does, but it doesn't?"

Rinrin nodded her head and said. "The thought of killing innocent people bothers me… but the people I fought today were bad guys. They made weak people suffer. I want to protect everyone from people like that. That's why I decided to fight alongside Aisha. That why it doesn't bother me. It does, but it doesn't." She said. Naruto looked at her, for a moment she seemed older than she was supposed to be. She was definitely stronger than him when he was her age.

"My Lord." Aisha called out.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Well, you see…" She looked troubled as she led a group of villagers to me.

"What's everyone doing together?"Rinrin asked.

One of the villagers said. "We've decided."

"What have you decided?" Naruto asked.

"We want you to be our chief magistrate!"

Naruto was confused. He scratched his head. "What's a chief Magistrate?" He asked.

Aisha answered his question. "The country's governor is one way to describe it. Normally, the Imperial Court appoints someone to the position in order to collect taxes and maintain an army to control uprisings." Naruto cupped his chin. _"Just like a hokage."_

The villager then said. "Our magistrate ran away in the chaos caused by the Yellow Turbans' raid. He abandoned us."

"How dare him! That's horrible!" Rinrin commented.

"Right? That's why we won't trust the Imperial Court anymore. We're going to protect this village with our own hands! But we don't think we can govern a city on our own… So we want the Messenger of Heaven to govern our city." The villager said.

"What? Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! We'll follow you until the end!" The villager said. "Yeah! We all will!" The rest followed.

"Well… but…" Naruto didn't know what to answer so he peeked over at Aisha. She just answered with a nod. Naruto then thought. "What? Why are you nodding?"

Rinrin approached Naruto and patted his back. "Onii-chan, don't be too modest. Just accept it."

"You agree with them, Rinrin?"

"Yeah. If there's no magistrate, then there's no army to protect the village either. If we leave them alone, the Yellow Turbans might attack them again." Rinrin answered.

"It is as Rinrin says. Also we can't ignore the people who are willing to support us, can we?" Aisha added.

"But… are you sure you want me to do it?"

One of the villagers then spoke. "It must be by you! It must be you, Lady Kan'u and Lady Chouhi!"

"That's right! You fought with us, and that's why we want you to govern this city." Another villager said.

Naruto stood quiet. Thinking about his answer.

The villager then bowed. "Please! Lead us!"

"Alright. I don't know how good we'll be, but I'll accept the position of chief magistrate." He answered. He decided to take that first step and chose to take root in this land.

The villagers then cheered.

"Ohh! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah! Let's work hard and rebuild this town! Let's make this the best city in the land!"

"That's right! This will be a safe city where everyone can live peacefully! Let's turn it into a grand city!"

As Naruto watched the villagers surround them, expressing their joy…

_"No more going back now. As long as I'm here, I will be the Messenger of Heaven for the sake of those who believe in me…"_ He decided to learn of this world and to live in it.

**_-1 month later-_**

Naruto had been able to adjust to his new life in this new world pretty fast. He's job as the chief magistrate wasn't too hard considering that the village was pretty small and Aisha did most of the work while he got familiar with how things work in this world. He thought that he could be useful to military affairs, but when he saw Aisha and Rinrin training the soldiers, he sensed some of the soldiers chakra pathways and saw that some of them had large enough chakra too be a genin and some chuunin, While others had a different kind of energy. He dashed the idea of helping with military affairs and decided to make his own group, just like ANBU. There has also been a large number of recruits about 4,000 to be exact. His popularity of being the 'Messenger of Heaven' must've been what caused this.

The village has been progressing very fast in its economy due to bandits being scared to mess with 'The Messenger of Heaven'. Those who fled to the attack of the Yellow Turbans came back and people from nearby settlements went there to take refuge under 'The Messenger of Heaven's' protection. All in all many new faces made this village as their new home.

Naruto was currently sitting on a chair finished with all the state affairs and other work he had to do. He was wondering what to do next. He decided to take a break in his room, but quickly dismissed it thinking. _"I'm not the kind of guy who can just relax and do nothing. That's Shikamaru's specialty."_ He couldn't bring himself to take a break while everyone else was working so hard. He decided to leave his room and look for Aisha. Maybe he could help with the patrol.

"Hmm. Now, where's Aisha" Naruto began walking down the halls. "The Hokage Tower looks dull compared to this beauty." He thought.

He wandered around the place. When he asked one of the attendants of the place, he found out that Aisha might be in her room, He headed straight there.

When he came upon the door, he turned the nob and opened it. "Aisha, since I got nothing to do I was wondering if I could help with patrol…" He froze when the first thing his eyes saw was the captivating curves of her back and her skin that seemed to glow at the reflection of the sun. It looked like she was in the middle of changing, seeing that she was in her underwear. He then thought back about the incident with Shion. _"Then next, Aisha will come over to me and… Hehehe." _His mouth was drooling hands started doing some groping motions.

Aisha turned her face to face Naruto's "Yes, My Lord? My sincere apologies. As you can see I'm in the middle of changing…" She said.

Naruto snapped out of his daze. "Huh? What?"

"Did you need me for something? If that is the case, could you please be so kind to wait for a few moments?" She asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He bowed. He had his eyes closed and waited for her to hit him. He waited, but when nothing came, he peeked over at Aisha who was starting to panic. She too also bowed. She then sputtered. "I-I deeply a-apologize."

…

….

…..

"What?" Naruto sweatdropped. "Why are you the one apologizing?!" Naruto exclaimed, standing from his bow. "But, M-my Lord, you a-apologized first, when y-you have done n-nothing w-wrong." She squirmed while still in a bow. Naruto's eyes was now staring at her tantalizing breasts that was now dangling because of her deep bow. The more she squirmed, the more it jiggled. It's like it was inviting him to take feast on the earth's natural bounty.

He shook off his thoughts and quickly ran out the door before he lost his mind. "Ah, My Lord" She called out, but Naruto already shut the door.

**_-5 minutes later-_**

"Thank you for waiting. I apologize for making you see such an unsightly scene." Aisha bowed.

Naruto's heart was still pounding, his breathing was hot and bothered. His head also felt warm and dizzy, but Aisha just wore a nonchalant smile.

Aisha seeing that Naruto's face was red, combed back his hair with her hands and leaned her face to his until their foreheads were touching. "You don't seem well My Lord. Are you alright? You feel a bit warm."

Naruto was surprised by her sudden approach that he jumped back. "I-it's nothing." He then regained his composure. "I'm sorry back there."

"Why are you apologizing to me, My Lord?" She said with curiosity and surprise, as she scratched her cheek.

_"It's like she isn't bothered by me seeing her in naked like that. Wow, I feel glad that she didn't blame and not being hit, but it kina makes me feel insufficient."_ He thought

"By the way… I seem to recall you mentioning patrolling earlier?" She asked.

"That's right! I was wondering if I could come with…" Naruto started zoning out and his thoughts drifted to Aisha's body. He just couldn't get her amazing body out of his mind. It really left a huge impression on him. Her butt had a nice shape… and her body's curve was… wow. The more he thought about it, the harder it was to stop thinking about her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when. "My Lord?" Aisha asked.

"Ah! I was just thinking about your tight- I mean about tightening up our security… I thought we should patrol around your region- I mean around the region." He was flustered by his thoughts earlier. He should've been paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hm… You're right. I agree." She said.

"Oh, y-you do? That's good to know. Hehehe." He answered nervously.

"You're able to point out a fault in our system. I admire your great wisdom." She said.

Naruto couldn't look her in the eyes, He was too conscious about her feminine side. He was real acting awkward towards her.

"Shall I accompany you this time?" She asked.

"Oh… yeah. Let's go." Naruto gestured his hand for her to lead the way.

**_-Outskirts of Youzhou-_**

Naruto and Aisha were both riding on horses, patrolling the outskirts together. Naruto took this opportunity as a way to know more about the black haired beauty. "We haven't had much time to talk alone like this for a while."

"You're right. The time has passed so quickly since I met you, My Lord." She said.

"Yeah. But I've been wanting to talk with you like this for a while. There are many things I wanted to ask you."

"Things you wish to ask me? Go ahead, ask anything you want." She said.

_"Her being too formal is kind of making it hard to ask."_ He thought with a bitter smile. It was like was talking to a servant, her response was too formal, the way she acts was too straight-laced and sometimes she was too blunt and straight to the point.

"Is something the matter My Lord?" She asked.

_"She must've seen my troubled expression. I was never talented at hiding my emotions anyway."_ He shrugged. "It's nothing. I just wanted to have a casual conversation with. I want to get to know you a little more."

"You want to get to know me?"

"Yes. Like why did you decide to wield a weapon, why did you started fighting, you know, things like that?"

Aisha then looked towards the sky with a serene expression. She then turned to me and said. "To be capable of protecting the innocent and the weak from the violence of war. That is why I decided to wield a weapon."

He nodded accepting the information. "Well how did you meet Rinrin?" He continued.

Her smile turned into a gentle smile not like her earlier one which seemed too polite. "Rinrin and I are war orphans. I met her when the leader of a village asked me to capture Rinrin for her crimes. I found her by the mountains and we fought until night. Somehow, I managed to convince her to use her power for the weak and she joined me in my travels." She said.

"I bet Rinrin tire you out pretty often?" Naruto asked with a wry smile.

"Yes she does. She never seems to run out of energy." Aisha continued her brisk pace as we spoke. She was getting ahead of me.

"Wait up Aisha!" Naruto called out.

"Oh how rude of me. I was just thinking about patrolling…" She blushed, clearly embarrassed for leaving him behind. "My apologies for the unpleasantries. We were discussing about Rinrin. Weren't we?"

"Wait a minute." Naruto said. He produced a couple of clones and ordered them to do the patrolling. "Now we can talk."

They continued walking their path, but with much slower pace.

"I'm still amazed by your powers, My Lord how are you capable of duplicating yourself." She asked with great interest.

"From where I come from we got this energy inside us called chakra. The people who use chakra can manipulate them at will. Some can breathe fire from their mouths, some can bend water with their will and some just use it in its base form like this." He produced a rasengan on his hand and showed it to her.

"So they are much like Chi." She raised her hand and focused on it. After a few moments, it was enveloped with a red flame like aura.

"Yeah, like that. Maybe we could teach each other sometimes." He proposed.

"Yes that would be a most interesting lesson." She said. She decided to move on to another topic "How about you, My Lord. What was your family in heaven like?" She asked.

Naruto looked down. "Well, my parents died when I was born, so I didn't have a real family."

Aisha panicked. "I'm deeply sorry, My Lord. I-"

"Don't worry about it. Even if they're gone, I know they're watching over me. About your question, I did have a family, but it's like yours and Rinrin's relationship. They're my precious people. In fact you and Rinrin are also now one of my precious people." He smiled at her with his fox like grin.

"T-thank you, My L-lord." Aisha blushed. Her heart suddenly started beating faster and her face suddenly felt hot. _"What was that?"_ She turned away from Naruto, trying to hide her blush.

Naruto decided to move on to a new topic. "This violence is all over the continent, right? Do you think we can stop it?" He asked.

Aisha turned to Naruto again and answered. "We are going to stop it. We must. For the sake of this world, let us bring peace to them. Together."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Together, huh? I mean I've done it before, but that was through brute force. I can't imagine myself being of use except maybe for manpower or something. If only I was smarter, I could be able to command armies like you and handle everything about politics."

"You're being modest, My Lord. Power does not only apply to brute force or political prowess. I have seen you interact with the villagers this past month. Your charisma seems draw everyone to you and your eyes. They seem to reflect the blue of both the sky and the sea. You can't help, but get attracted to-"

"So you like my eyes, huh?" Naruto smirked.

Aisha suddenly realizing what she said, blushed. "I-I didn't mean i-it that way." She coughed getting serious again. "As I was saying. My Lord, I believe that you have the power it takes to end this violence." She declared.

"The power to end this violence?" He asked.

"Did you not have the powers of a sage, My Lord? You are bright as the morning light." She said.

He looked downcast. "I'm not that bright… I mean, I know I can fight and all. But I still don't know if my presence here is that important."

Aisha looked at Naruto with a berating look. "Please be more confident in yourself. My Lord, you are the hope of the people. You are our light." Then a smile broke upon her lips. "Until we have achieved our ambition, even if you are capable, Rinrin and I shall be your shield and spear. My Lord, stay confident and lead the way for us. We shall follow, and together we will save this world from war."

"Okay. I promise to do my best to live up to your expectations. Believe it!" He grinned again his trademark grin.

She just gave Naruto a gentle smile and nodded. Naruto was captivated with her smile, her real smile. _"So this is how she smiles. She's usually very uptight and hard to get along with. It's a waste. I wish she could smile more."_ He thought.

"I have great expectations of you, My Lord. I hope you prepare yourself to take responsibility for those words."

"Yes ma'am." He said playfully while saluting. _"Aisha's a very pretty girl… If I want to see this side of her more often, I need to make this world a place where she can be happy. Man, I got a lot of work to do."_

A sudden rush of information went to his head. "Hey, Aisha, my clones are finished with the patrol. Let's go home."

"Yes, My Lord."

**_-Next Day-_**

Naruto was walking along the rampart of the village. The rampart was pretty old as there were many cracks along the stones. Naruto was overlooking the town below. The people were doing they're daily routine. The marketplace was full with people, either buying, selling or just on a stroll. He looked around once more and saw Rinrin sitting on the fence of the rampart. Thinking she could kill some time with him, he made his way towards her.

"Yo, Rinrin." Naruto greeted.

"Mnyah?" The small, redheaded figure, Rinrin turned around towards Naruto in surprise.

_"Is she a cat or something?" _Naruto thought about her response.

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here? Do you need Rinrin for something?" She asked

"I didn't come here because I needed you. I just came by to see what you're doing." Naruto said.

"Oh, I'm here doing my job as a watchman." She answered.

"So you're watching out for trouble?" He asked

"Yeah, then if any remaining Yellow Turbans come by, I'll do this." She stood on the edge of the rampart and thrust her Viper into the sky. Then she swung it around haphazardly. Naruto had to duck to dodge one of her swings. She then swung it for the last time and Shouted. "Here stands Chouhi, warrior of Yan! Those who wish to become mist on my spear, come at me!" She then turned towards Naruto and asked cheerfully. "Hee hee, what do you think, Onii-chan? The yellow Turbans will be shaken up if they saw me wouldn't they? Don't you think I looked cool?" She grinned.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Before that happens the civilians would be panicking first." He said pointing down.

Rinrin looked down and saw the villagers scattering away far below, scared by her outburst.

"Anyway, why don't you come down before you fall from there?" He said.

"Hahaha! Onii-chan, you're a messenger from heaven, but you're scared of heights. Why can't you be like Rinrin who-" She stopped when a brick from the rampart fell and she slipped falling towards the gound. The villagers below who hadn't left, used to Rinrin's attitude, were panicking trying to find some way to catch her.

The blonde acting fast, channelled chakra to his feet and scaled downwards halfway along the wall. He caught Rinrin and her spear and he then proceeded to return on top of the rampart as the villagers cheered him on. While on their way up, Rinrin felt that her heart was now beating faster as she was very close to Naruto's, but dismissed it that she was scared from falling. Naruto set her down ont top of the rampart and sent her a berating look. "That was a close one Rinrin, if I hadn't caught you in time who knows what could've happened." He said voice full of worry.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan. If Rinrin really did fall, I could just pump chi to my legs and strengthen them for the fall." She said, not caring that she could've died.

Naruto, not wanting to let it go, said. "That not what I'm talking about. I'm saying that you should be careful all the time. Aren't you afraid of falling?"

Rinrin pouted and crossed her arms. "Boo, Onii-chan, you're no fun. If I'm careful all the time then when could Rinrin relax and let go." She said. Naruto was surprised that she had actually made a point.

"You really are like me when I was a kid." He said while ruffling her hair.

"Was that about Rinrin! How rude! Rinrin is not a kid!" She shouted while trying to charge Naruto, but was stopped by the hand that was on her head a while ago. She was then carried up by Naruto by her waist. "What do you mean rude? Just look at yourself! You're so small that I got no problem carrying you around." He said jokingly.

The redhead struggled, waving about her arms and legs trying to make Naruto let go. "Rinrin maybe small, but she's strong! I won't lose to any grownup either! Ah, no, I mean, Rinrin's a grownup too!"

_"Referring to herself while saying she's a grownup. Definitely a child."_ Naruto smiled thinking about a small boy with blonde hair who's as loud and as energetic as Rinrin.

"Aren't you making yourself grow up too fast? You're taking responsibilities not fit for a kid and you're pushing yourself too hard. Even when in battle, you always give it your all." He said with a serene tone.

Rinrin then stopped struggling in his hold and looked at him in confusion."Mnyah? What about pushing too hard?"

His face then showed worry. "Rinrin you're pushing yourself too hard! That's why… even though you're fighting in battle, you're scared and want to run away, don't you?" Naruto continued. He knew, he was just pushing on his insecurities to someone else, but he just didn't want to experience another of his loved ones getting hurt or dying even.

"Not one bit!" She shouted. Rinrin, in a burst of strength, broke free from Naruto's hold and jumped on top of the fence of the rampart and stood tall and proud. "Rinrin's a grownup and strong! Strong people have responsibilities. Responsibilities mean you're a grown up."

"Huh?"

"That's what Aisha said when she met me. Strong people like me and Aisha have to help weak people." She declared while thumping her chest.

Naruto just smiled sadly. He could understand, but that doesn't mean he needs to like it. There was one thing he wanted to do when he became hokage back in Konoha. It was to let the orphans have a choice. To be just a civilian or a ninja. Back then in war times, orphans were often conscripted to become ninja not giving them a choice. He wanted to let them have a choice, to let them make the decision that was taken from him because he was the Kyuubi's jailor. To let them live a normal life, without fearing you could be dead tomorrow. Sacrifice was not a word to be associated with an innocent child.

"I'm not doing this unwillingly though, just so you know. I want to help weak people, and that's why I'm with Aisha! Strong people are strong so they can protect the weak. That's why Aisha and Rinrin have to teach those bad guys who don't understand that lesson." Rinrin spoke with complete determination. Her eyes had fire that was associated with him.

"I'll knock out the bad guys, and when the world is peaceful, we can live happily ever after, right?" She asked with glee.

"Of course!" He answered with just as much enthusiasm.

"And then there will be a happy ending! When everyone can smile, then Rinrin can be happy too! That's why Rinrin will never lose her nerve! Rinrin's flames of justice are always burning!"Her eys were blazing as she made that declaration. It tug a heartstring in Naruto, cementing his thoughts that she was really much stronger than him when he was his age, maybe even now. _"So this is what Jiji really meant when he said that he could see the 'Will of Fire' in me."_

"I see, you are amazing, Rinrin." Naruto rubbed her had. Her eyes narrowed in an innocent smile.

"Ah… Eh-heh-heh, you're just now noticing that, Onii-chan? Slow." She said, her smile still beaming with innocence.

"But, I think when you're scared, you should be allowed to feel scared. You don't need to make yourself look strong." Naruto said.

Rinrin shook her head. "Rinrin's strong, so she's never scared!"

"You might die, though." He continued.

Rinrin shook her head again. "No, I won't! Because Rinrin's strong!"

Naruto sighed. Even though she looked so young, she was fighting with firm conviction. But when she smiles like this, so full of innocence, he can't help but get confused.

"Rinrin has sharp wits! I can tell that you're afraid of battle, aren't you, Onii-chan?" She said.

"Well… not exactly." He was afraid of battle, but for different reasons than what she was thinking.

"You're too afraid. That's just stupid." Rinrin laughed.

Naruto grew a tick mark. To be called stupid by someone stupid. Isn't there a rule about that? "It's normal to be afraid! You're the stupid one. You shouldn't take life and death so lightly."

Rinrin came down from the fence of the rampart and ran up to me, patting me on the back. She then flashed him a proud smile. "Even if you don't need protection, Rinrin will do her best to protect you! Aisha and me both, so see, you're safe."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do my best so you don't have to work so hard." He said patting her on the head.

Rinrin's carefree attitude brought a smile to Naruto's face. She was a very mysterious girl. He was surprised at her power. The power to make everyone smile with her innocence and cheerfulness as Tsunade had once dubbed. Her immaturity much like his back then. That's what makes him worry about her, what makes him want to protect her.

"Okay, see you later, Onii-chan. Rinrin's going back to being a watchman!" She shouted, running off.

Naruto just waved back. _"Maybe I'm being presumptuous. If we compare our strength, I wouldn't even measure up to her feet."_

**_The next day-_**

Naruto is in room while his clone did his paperwork. He was on his bed creating and dissipating a rasengan on his hand again and again. The door suddenly slammed open and Aisha came bursting into the room with some of the villagers.

"My Lord, it's an emergency!" She shouted

Naruto got up from his bed, turned to Aisha and gestured her to calm down. "Whoa, Aisha, take it easy. What happened?" He asked.

"My Lord, the villagers have seemed to have some sort of mysterious illness. The ones who are with me are the current doctors and herbalists of our village. They will explain what happened." Aisha said gesturing the people with her.

One of them spoke. "My Lord, the illness started three days ago. At first it was just a couple so we dismissed as a just a small occurence, but it got worse and many have suddenly acquired it. The disease doesn't seem to be fatal, it only makes the victim experience nausea, dizziness, vomiting, and diarrhea, but even though it wasn't fatal, it has spread too much and affected the work of the villagers. The hospital is full and some of the sick have been moved to the palace to be monitored. Some of them are now free of this disease, but as long as it is present, it could affect the village in its entirety" The man said

Aisha turned towards Naruto with a serious look."My Lord, What do we do?" She asked.

Naruto rubbed his temples soothing his incoming headache._ "I really wish Baa-chan, Sakura-chan or even Shizune-nee-chan was here"_ He thought.

After a few moments of silence, an old woman whom accompanied Aisha, suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I may have the solution to our problems."

Aisha looked at her with surprise. "I thought you did not know the cure?" She asked.

The old woman spoke again. "No I do not, but I know someone else who does." She then looked at Naruto asking his permission to continue. Naruto nodded, letting her speak further.

"There is a scholar who lives up in the mountains. She is very wise and may know what this disease is and the cure to this disease." The old woman said.

"Thank you for the information." He said then dismissed the villagers and the old woman.

Once they left, Naruto faced Aisha and said. "Aisha, call Rinrin. Tell her we need to head out as soon as possible to search for this scholar. I'll leave some of my clones here to stay on alert. They can only last for a couple of days. We need to find that scholar as soon as possible."

He then took his cloak hanging on the door and wore it on his body. His face then turned towards Aisha.

"Let's go."

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap. It would be suspicious that Aisha knows about the situation despite of just hearing it. Review about what you think of this chapter. Remember the poll guys.


	4. The Three Visit Shokatsuryou Part 1

**Title: The Messenger of Heaven**

* * *

**AN: I have no excuse for submitting this so late. I want to say that college life has been keeping me from writing this, but so far, none of my classes are keeping me busy. So as an apology for the late update, I tried to make a funny skit about Naruto becoming a keyblade master for a short time. The Poll is still open so please vote.**

**As for what had been keeping me from writing is VNs(Rewrite, School Days HQ and Clannad).**

**Last thing. I haven't gotten one flame review(Thank God). So let's keep this clean record going.**

* * *

Narration

"Conversations"

**Breaks, techniques and powerful beings**

_'Thoughts' _

_Flashbacks_

**_'Entities' thoughts'_**

Underlined for special reasons

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Koihime Musou or Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 4: The three visit Shokatsuryou Part 1 (Get it? Not the "Three Visits to Shokatsuryou)**

**Previously…**

_"Thank you for the information." He said then dismissed the villagers and the old woman._

_ Once they left, Naruto faced Aisha and said. "Aisha, call Rinrin. Tell her we need to head out as soon as possible to search for this scholar. I'll leave some of my clones here to stay on alert. They can only last for a couple of days so we should hurry. We need to find that scholar as soon as possible."_

_He then took his cloak hanging on the door and wore it on his body. His face then turned back towards Aisha._

_"Let's go."_

* * *

**_-Somewhere in the Mountains-_**

A blond could be seen travelling alone, along a dirt path towards to who knows where. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips. He was lost and had no clue to where ever he was. And his problems just keep on piling up. First, he was very hungry. Second, he was lost and there's something here that's keeping his ability to detect people using his sage mode. Third, he lost sight of Aisha and Rinrin.

The cause of his first problem was that when they ate at a restaurant, Aisha and Rinrin ate his third and fourth bowl of ramen claiming that they thought that he wasn't going to eat them. The second, was that, before they had started on their journey Aisha asked the old woman where the scholar was. The old woman said that the scholar lived in the mountains near the outskirts of town. She also offered to escort them, but Naruto turned it down saying that he got a sure fire way to look for it. When he tried to sense for any human chakra signature in the mountains by using sage mode, what he got was a blank. He felt that something or someone was actually blocking his sensing abilities. The third cause of his problem made him sigh.

"All of these happened just because of a silly argument." He muttered to himself as he recalled what happened just before he got into this mess.

**_-Flashback-_**

_The trio of travellers are currently standing before a forked road. Nothing seems to be amiss except a redhead and a blond that were arguing about something._

_"How the hell does 'letting a spear tell us the direction' sound like a good idea to you?!" Naruto shouted._

_"You just don't get it, Onii-chan! This spear represents my gut! And my gut says this is where we should go!" Rinrin pointed to the right._

_"Well my gut says that it doesn't trust your gut!" He shouted_

_"You're just upset because we accidentally ate your ramen!" She remarked._

_The tension became thicker and sparks could be seen between the two. Images also appeared on their backs. Rinrin's was a cute tiger that had a fierce look while Naruto's was a very intimidating, flaming fishcake. Emphasis on 'intimidating'. Both turned their faces against each other with an "humph"._

_Naruto faced the redhead again then shouted. "If that's how you're going be, then fine!"_

_Rinrin also faced him and answered. "Fine!"_

_The both then started butting their heads while arguing._

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_Aisha decided to stop this quarrel. "My Lord, Rinrin. It's bett-" but failed._

_"Shut up!" Both of them shouted._

_"Rinrin doesn't need you! I hate you Baka-Onii-chan!" _

_Rinrin began stomping towards the path to the right while Naruto followed far behind Rinrin._

_Aisha feeling conflicted, decided just to stay close to Rinrin. Her Lord was the mature one, right? Besides, Rinrin needed her more than he needed her._

**__-Deeper into the mountains-__**

_As they continued further, the place became darker and darker. At first, it was bright and sunny, everything was clear as they made their way, but then a fog suddenly came upon them, obscuring their vision. Almost half an hour past since they walked into the fog. Naruto, already feeling guilty for picking a fight with Rinrin, decided to apologize. "Hey Rinrin, umm… I just wanted to say I'm sorry! It's just that I thought…" He shouted. He expected at least a snappy remark or comeback by now, but none came. "Come on! Aisha, tell her I'm really sorry!" Still nothing. "Guys! Uh… guys! Where are you?!"_

**_-Flashback End-_**

His stomach began to grumble and he sighed again once more. He should've just shut up and let Rinrin lead the way. It was his fault to begin with because he didn't ask the old woman the directions and he thought that he could just find their way with his sage mode. He should've thought more. He then shrugged. What's done is done after all. He continued walking along the path searching for anything to eat. Like a small animal or fruits. As he searched, a couple of multi-colored mushrooms near the roots of a tree caught his eye. He thought about the possibility of it being poisonous, but tossed that idea aside when his stomach grumbled again. He picked up three mushrooms and roasted them a bit with a Fire Jutsu. He then ate them hungrily and repeated the process. After about nine helpings of the mushroom, he was feeling very light-headed and the world before his eyes seemed to be spinning. He heard a rustle from the bushes. Suddenly, a black dog with a peach colored face, standing on two feet, wearing clothes, a green hat and holding a round shield walked out from the bushes with a white duck also wearing clothes, a hat and hold a decorated stick in its hand.

"Who're you guys?~" Naruto asked in a drunken manner. Clearly the mushrooms have affected him.

The duck ignored his question and turned around to face the dog. "This is the one King Mickey said that is supposed to be the Keyblade Master? Just look at him, Goofy! He's pathetic!"

"Now, now, Donald, he may not look like it, but I think he's a swell guy." The dog said

Naruto irritated that he was being ignored, grew a tick mar on his forehead. "What are you guys talking about?!~ Don't talk about people in front of you!~ And what's this about a Keyblade Master?!~ I just got the Messenger of Heaven gig and now I got another one?!~ Let me tell you, a guy can handle only so much before he can't handle any more!~ So how about you and Mr. Squeaks-a-lot here get his voice checked by a doctor or something, go on your way and leave me in peace?!~" He shouted with an angry drunk tone.

The duck, hearing the remark, sent a glare towards the blood. "Mr Squeaks-a-lot?! Why I oughtta! Put em' up! Put em' up!" The duck said while waving his fists around.

"Oh yeah?~ Bring it on!~"

The two started bickering loudly waking a certain bijuu. Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes and saw that he was fighting with a duck. Clearly seeing something abnormal, Kurama scanned Naruto's body and saw signs of poison in him affecting his mind. **"I sleep for a month and the kit already gets himself into another trouble. I can't believe I'm stuck with an idiot." **Kurama sighed then started working on flushing out the poison from Naruto's body. Then a thought came into the bijuu's head. **_" I'll let this go on for now. Maybe until he passes out. Yeah, that would teach the kit a lesson." _**Kurama decided to just watch Naruto for a while with an amused smile adorning the bijuu's face.

So the argument between the blond and the duck went on for who knows how long.

**_-With Rinrin and Aisha-_**

Rinrin and Aisha were walking along the path. Their Lord and both of them hadn't spoken atleast once since the two's arguement. Deciding to break the silence, Aisha spoke. "The fog seems to be rolling in pretty fast." She said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's getting thicker too." Rinrin added.

"This is bad. At this rate, we won't even know if we're straying off the path or not." Aisha said with worry. She was distracted for a few moments. She then saw that Rinrin was too far from her position and the redhead was crouching near a tree, picking something up. "Rinrin, wait up! Don't walk ahead by yourself! What are you even doing there?" She called out as she was running towards the redhead.

Rinrin just held out a hand holding a mushroom. It had a pale gray cap that is covered with dark brownish to greyish scales. The gills are whitish, and are not attached to the stout with a pale gray-brown stalk. She didn't turn around as she answered Aisha's question because she was busy gathering more mushrooms. "These look like the mushrooms that some new guy in the village was selling three days ago. Rinrin was on a patrol and I had no money at that time so I didn't buy one, but luckily, I found some here." She said gesturing to the mushrooms beside the tree. Rinrin got up from her crouch and turned around to see Aisha, she also looked for her Onii-chan, but found that he was not there. "What happened to Onii-chan?" She asked.

Aisha also turned around at Rinrin's question. She looked around for Naruto, but she couldn't see him. Thinking that Naruto was just sulking, she called out. "My Lord? My Lord, are you there? Where are you? My Lord, please stop being mad and answer me." After a few moments have passed and not hearing any reply, she thought of the worst. "Oh no, this is bad. It seems we've lost sight of him." She said to Rinrin.

Rinrin pocketed the mushrooms she was holding into a small pouch and turned to Aisha. "Let's go find Onii-chan!" she sped off to find Naruto and Aisha followed suit.

"Hey, My Lord!"

"Where are you, Onii-chan?!"

"Answer me if you can hear me! My Lord, where are….Aaah!" Aisha couldn't finish as she suddenly fell. After a painful landing, she looked up and saw that she fell off a cliff with a very steep slope.

The redhead heard the scream. Not knowing what caused Aisha to scream, she asked. "Aisha! What happened?!"

"Rinrin, watch your step. There's a cliff here." She answered.

Rinrin went towards where she heard Aisha's voice and searched for the end of the ground that signified it was a cliff. Once she had found it, she saw that the slope was steep, but she could still be able to use it to come down. She slid on the steep slope carefully and landed. She saw Aisha sitting near her and hurriedly went to her aid. "Aisha, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay…" Aisha said as she tried to stand up, but a sudden pain on her ankle stopped her efforts and she fell down again.

"What's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"I seemed to have sprained my ankle." She answered.

"Eh! What do we do?!" Rinrin started panicking.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rinrin. Anyway, there's nothing we can do in this dense fog. Rather than wandering around aimlessly, we should stay here for now."

**_-An hour later-_**

The fog had mostly settled down and the surroundings were now clearer. Rinrin noticed it and looked up. She then saw a house on top of the mountain they were at, she could also see the stairs leading to the entrance of the house. She decided to tell Aisha about it. "Aisha, look. There's a house over there." She pointed at its direction.

Aisha looked towards where the redhead pointed. Thinking that they would now be okay, she sighed in relief. "We're saved! Let's go and ask the people there if we could rest for a while." She said.

Rinrin remembering that Aisha had a sprain, turned her back towards her surrogate older sister. "I'll carry you there on my back." She offered.

Aisha was unsure at first, but just conceded. "Thank you, and sorry about this, Rinrin." She smiled at the redhead.

Rinrin just laughed it off and said. "Don't say something so reserved." A mischievous grin then appeared on her face. "Besides, I think you wish that it was Onii-chan that was doing this instead of me. Right?" Rinrin said.

The black haired girl suddenly blushed red. "W-what are you t-talking a-about, Rinrin?! I-I didn't want My Lord to l-let him carry me so that I c-can feel his body with mine!" Aisha protested.

"I still can't believe how honest you are when you're embarrassed Aisha!" Rinrin remarked.

Aisha then started sputtering nonsense while waving her hands around making the redhead lose her balance.

"W-ah! Don't move so much."

**_-On the house on top of the mountain-_**

A cute and small girl with blonde hair that reached to her neck and had purple eyes, was sitting in a pagoda. She wore a brown beret sideways with big teal ribbon attached to the end on her head, a white dress that had a large teal bow at the waist acting as a belt, a blouse with the same color as her beret, a violet underskirt, white stockings and simple black shoes. She is currently reading aloud a book, which in this case, makes her memorize better. This is how she spends most of her time in this place. Today was just a perfectly normal day for her until she was brought out from her reading by a loud voice.

"Hello! Is anyone there?! Hello!"

Thinking it was a visitor, she calmly headed towards the gate and opened it. "Yes?" The sight she saw was a small girl with short red hair carrying a much bigger girl with long black hair, on her back. The black-haired girl opened her mouth. "Um... could you help us? I was injured and we were hoping that if you…" Not waiting for the girl to finish, the blonde girl headed directly to her teacher, leaving the two girls confused.

"Oh no, sensei! Suikyou-sensei!" She pushed through the doors and stopped right in front of her teacher's desk. Seeing the panicked girl, the older woman asked. "What's wrong, Shuri? You're in such a panic!"

The blonde girl who was called by her teacher, Shuri, breathed in and out, calming herself down, before telling her teacher what it was. "There are travellers here that came by and one of them is seriously injured."

Suikyou was surprised by her student's proclamation. "What? That's terrible!" She quickly stood up from her sit and attended to the visitors.

**_-In one of the spare rooms-_**

After Suikyou had settled the two in one of their spare room, Aisha and Rinrin explained why they were there, why they needed to find a scholar, the cause of Aisha's injury and their missing companion.

"I see. That was a disaster. Thick fogs suddenly occur here all the time. About your village's problem, I want to help you, but even if I know the symptoms, unless I can see it for myself, I wouldn't be able to know or even cure the disease you were talking about." Suikyou said while rubbing ointment on Aisha sprained ankle. As soon as she finished, she said. "You're all set. You can stay here until your foot heals. Your missing friend might come by here too."

"Thank you so much." Aisha said. "If I may ask, what is this place?" She asked.

"This is a school for young children to learn subjects relating from military tactics to medicine. It is run by me, a scholar and I am also a teacher here." The older woman then introduced herself. "Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My family name is Shiba. My first name is Ki. My common name is Suikyou. And…" She gestured Shuri to follow. "My family name is Shokatsu. My first name is Ryou. My common name is Koumei."

Rinrin and Aisha followed after. Aisha came first. "My family name is Kan, my first name is U, and my common name is Unchou." And Rinrin, second. "Rinrin's name is Chou! My first name is Hi! My common name is Yokotoku! And my true name is Rinrin!"

After finishing their introductions, Suikyou gave some instructions to her student. "Shuri, wrap a bandage around Kan'u-san."

Shuri nodded and gave a yes. She proceeded to bandage up Aisha's ankle skilfully. Aisha, feeling that she was taking advantage of Shuri's kindness, said. "Sorry for troubling you."

The blonde girl just dismissed it and said with a smile. "No problem." She then put the finishing touches on the bandage then wiped her forehead of sweat with her sleeves. "All done."

Suikyou saw the bandage that her student made and was impressed. "Oh my, you did it well."

The small girl brightened up hearing her teacher's words. "Yes." She nodded. "I practiced a lot because I wanted to be as good as you."

Her teacher patted her head. "Good girl." She complimented. She then turned towards Aisha. "Kan'u-san, let's see what else we can do for that sprain of yours."

**_-A few moments later-_**

"Suikyou-dono, I appreciate your treatment of me, but you don't need to go as far as this." Aisha said while looking at her leg that was supported by cloth wrapped around above her ankle, attached to a rope connected with some kind of wooden frame acting as support.

"What are you saying? You're lucky that you didn't break a bone. We have to immobilize it in order for it to heal faster." Suikyou said.

"But I can't even go to the toilet this way." Aisha said.

Rinrin suddenly spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "It's okay. If you want to pee, I'll carry there on my back." She said as she thumped her chest proudly.

"Ah, you don't have to do that." Shuri said taking something from the floor. "We have this." She held out her hands showed to everyone what she was holding. It was some sort of container with a tube connected to it and had something that looked like a scoop as its mouth. "If you need to go to the toilet, please feel free to call on me."

Aisha finding said instrument awkward to use, scratched her head and said nervously. "Nah, that's kind of…"

As Rinrin saw this, she couldn't help but feel competitive towards Shuri.

**_-Dinner Time-_**

Rinrin carried Aisha into the dining room and sat her near the table. She then took her own seat beside Aisha. Both of them looked at all the food that was prepared. There was fish, fried rice, meat buns and many more. It was fit for more than four people.

"Wow, this looks delicious." Aisha said.

"Shuri made dinner tonight." Suikyou informed Aisha.

Aisha was amazed at Shuri's abilities. "Oh, Koumei-dono can cook too."

Shuri nodded. "I hope it suits your taste."

"Well then, let's begin." Suikyou said.

Everyone clapped their hands together. "Itadakimasu."

Rinrin and Aisha tasted the fish first, after putting it in their mouths, their face turned into that of joy.

"Delicious!"

"It tastes good!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Shuri said.

While Rinrin placed more and more food in her bowl, Aisha decided to comment on Shuri's cooking. "It's amazing that you can make such a good meal at you age. Compared to you, Rinrin can only eat." She said sending a glance towards the redhead.

Rinrin heard the jab at her cooking skills. She turned away and pouted. "Hey! I know how to cook too!"

"Oh? What kind of food can you make?" Aisha asked daring Rinrin.

The redhead searched in her head for an answer, but unfortunately, she was capable of giving only one. "I-I can make rice balls." She said not sure of her answer.

The people present just laughed at her antics. Trying to save herself from humiliation, she took out the pouch she had and showed them the mushrooms. "Oh yeah! I bet I can cook these mushrooms and make them delicious!"

Suikyou saw the mushroom and recognized it. "Rinrin-chan, where did you get those mushrooms?" The female scholar asked.

"These? I got them from the mountains. A merchant was selling these all over the village and I wanted to buy some, but Aisha was being stingy with our money so I couldn't buy them. Good thing there was some here. The merchant was boasting about how tasty it was." Rinrin answered.

Suikyou analysed what the redhead said and came to a conclusion. _"So that was what it was."_ She thought.

"Kan'u-san, I think that I now know what caused the illness that has spread in your village."

Aisha stood up suddenly, about to shout, but was sent down again by her injury. The sudden pain forced her to calm down and let her think about what the older woman said. "Is it true, Suikyou-dono?" Aisha asked

Suikyou nodded. She then proceeded to explain "Rinrin here mentioned that a merchant was selling this mushrooms that looks like this, right?" She paused waiting for an approval.

"Yep, the guy said that he just arrived in the village and was there to sell these mushrooms. Rinrin found him in the west part of the village when I patrolled on that day." Rinrin answered.

Aisha thought about Rinrin's response_. "The merchant just came in a few days ago which was also when the disease started. The patients were mostly coming from the west side of town and coincidentally he was there. The disease was spread mostly in the west so the doctors assumed that it was contagious."_ She then came to a sudden realization. "So that must mean-"

"Yes, that mushroom is poisonous. Its name is dirty trich. They are barely seen here in this area, but they are much, much rarer in the Zhou province. That must have been why your herbalists haven't been able to recognize it. Another thing is that it could be easily mistaken as one of the edible mushrooms." The female scholar stated.

"But why haven't the villagers reported food poisoning or something like that?" Aisha asked.

"The symptoms only occur within a span of 15 minutes to 2 hours after consumption, maybe even longer. It's hard to make a connection if most patients had shown symptoms later than an hour. But don't worry about it, it's not that fatal. The most it can do is give you stomach cramps for days. Just make them stop eating it and let them rest for a week or two. I'm sure they'll be fine in no time. But after dinner, I'll prepare something for them, just in case" She said.

"Thank you very much, Suikyou-dono. You have already helped me once. Is there any way we can repay you?" Aisha said with a slight bow from her seat.

"Don't worry about it, Kan'u-san. I don't need compensation for anything. Just being able to help someone is enough for me." The scholar said.

"You are truly kind Suikyou-dono." The black-haired girl said.

"Now, now just continue eating, it's bad to make food wait." She said as she picked up the chopsticks she laid on the bowl and continued to eat.

"Yes!" The two answered as they also continued eating.

**_-With Naruto-_**

"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto said to himself while rubbing his head. It felt like his brain was being stepped on, over and over again. He looked around and saw that it was night time in the middle of a forest. "This is some bad luck. It's the second time that I wake up in the middle of nowhere." He tried to remember what happened before he was asleep, but all that was clear was when he was separated with Aisha and Rinrin. After that was just a blur. Realizing that going through his memories was bearing no fruit, he decided to ask his tenant.

_"Hey, Kurama, what happened?" _He asked.

**"Hehehe, you wouldn't believe even me if I told you Kit."** Kurama said and started explaining things while Naruto listened.

He learned from Kurama that he had eaten some kind of poisonous mushroom that made him see delusions and act all crazy. Kurama told him of his 'adventures' with the talking animals, 'Goofy and Donald', while battling the 'heartless' or whatever the hell they were called. The bijuu noted that his favorite part of all that happened was when he had been battling an enormous heartless that looked like a human with a heart shaped hole on its stomach which, the bijuu added, made Naruto almost destroyed the mountain when he tried to use a rasenshuriken, but stopped when he suddenly fell inconscious. When he asked Kurama, why the poison had affected him since he was very tolerant nearing to immune to poisons, all he got was just a snicker as a response, much to his ire.

After that dilemma, he saw that the skies were already dark and thought that it would be useless to go searching for his companions in the night. He just hoped that they were alright wherever they are, though he was pretty sure that Aisha and Rinrin would be able to handle themselves. So he set out to make a camp. He brought out a scroll from his cloak. He opened it up and channelled chakra into it. A moment later a poof appeared and a green backpack came out of it. He stored the scroll away again in his cloak. Naturally, he brought survival gear and other materials that he needed, but no food, just a wallet. He didn't bring food because he could just buy from a town or hunt some in the wild, whichever the situation demanded him to.

As he walked deeper into the forest trying to find something to eat, he saw a wild boar sleeping under a tree near a clearing. Aiming for a silent and quick kill, he took out a kunai and infused with wind chakra. He threw it towards the boar's head wear it pierced through and embedded itself deep in the ground. The boar could only squeal loudly before it was dead, not even been given a chance to fight back. Deciding that this place was good enough, he summoned six clones to set camp. The first one to prepare the tent, the second to make a safe place to light a fire, the third to cut out branches from a tree for firewood, the fourth and fifth to prepare the boar for eating and sixth one in case of something happening.

He sat near the campfire that his clone had made. He stared deeply into the fire while thinking of his days spent here in this world with Aisha and Rinrin. To him, they were the most important reason that kept him from going off and trying to find his way back to his own world. They were already like family to him.

He could see himself in Rinrin and that they were very much alike that it was almost scary. One time he saw a very young boy in her, when he was accompanying her in the village. The one who was sitting on a swing, the one who stares longingly at the other kids being taken home by their parents, wishing to have what they have. Most of the time, he could see a young blond always shouting about being hokage. The one who always brightens up anyone's day and can make a room seem brighter just by entering it. And sometimes he could see his teenage self. The one who made a promise to bring peace to the world. The one who was always reckless, but cunning at the same time and always has the will to go on no matter what. All in all he found it easy getting along with Rinrin.

Aisha on the other hand was kind of hard to get along with at first, always nagging and scolding him. And her serious side made it hard for him to get closer to her. That was changed though, when he saw her smile that beautiful smile. He saw a side of her that he hadn't even thought that was there, heck, he didn't even see it on Sakura for the longest time they'd been together. A side that he could only see when she was either watching over or talking about Rinrin, or when on patrol and she sees children playing around. He also liked the reactions she makes when she was embarrassed. Fidgeting and sputtering about. He thought it made her look very cute.

_"I need to work hard if I'm going to make a place where they can live happily and free from all this fighting."_

He was then brought out of his thinking when he heard a voice. "Hey boss, food's done." The clone said. He dismissed his thoughts and took a piece from the cooked boar. He then took a bite while wondering how Aisha and Rinrin are doing right now.

**_-With Aisha, Rinrin and Shuri-_**

After they had finished eating dinner, Suikyou had went to her office to prepare the medicine she had promised Aisha and Shuri had started picking up the dishes used. Aisha had volunteered to help along with a forced Rinrin. The blonde girl said that she was okay and that Aisha should rest instead, but after much persuasion by Aisha, Shuri just nodded in defeat and let her seat on a stool beside the counter to let her do the drying.

While they were washing the dishes, Shuri suddenly spoke. "Umm… If you don't mind me asking, who was your missing friend again?" She asked, stopping from her current task.

"Oh, his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Aisha answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Hmm… Why does this name sound so familiar?" She said while tapping her temple with her finger. "Oh! He's the one that all the travellers have been talking about! The Messenger of Heaven!" She then suddenly went to Aisha and clasped both her hands. "Could you possibly let me join you?!" She shouted. Realizing what she had done, she released Aisha's hand and bowed. "Hawawawa! I'm sorry! I-I g-got a little carried away."

"It is fine, Koumei-dono, but why exactly?" The older woman asked.

"I've been studying in this private school under Suikyou-sensei for a very long time. In here everything is peaceful, but out there, are people who have been suffering because of these wars. I thought 'Maybe I could use my knowledge to help people'. That's when I heard about a messenger that descended from Heaven in Youzhou. I was planning to head out and travel to Youzhou, but after hearing who your companion was. I ask that if you could let me join in quelling these wars. I'm confident about my knowledge regarding military tactics." Shuri said with conviction in her eyes.

"I understand, Koumei-dono. I think you would be useful to us considering none of us are well-versed in tactics, but everything comes down to My Lord. If you really seek to join us, he should be the one you should talk to." She replied.

Shuri suddenly hugged Aisha and said. "Thank you, Kan'u-san."

Not knowing what to do, Aisha started fidgeting in the blonde girl's grasp. "Koumei-dono, I think I haven't done anything for you to thank me." She said.

The blonde girl then shook her head "No, you have. I'm grateful that you think that I can be useful."

This made the black haired girl blush. "W-what I s-said is j-just the truth. S-so t-there is no need for th-thanking me, K-Koumei-dono." She sputtered.

"Hahaha, Aisha's embarrassed." Rinrin pointed out.

"Koumei-dono. I think it would best if you could release me so that we can finish washing the dishes." Aisha said still fidgeting in the blonde girls grasp.

"Hawawawa! I'm sorry! I-I got carried away again." Shuri released the black haired girl from her hug and bowed again.

They continued washing the dishes until they were finished then prepared for the night.

**_-In one of the spare rooms-_**

Aisha was already settled into bed by Rinrin after they had finished cleaning the dishes. She stared out at the open window, looking at the night sky, wondering if Naruto was safe. As she thought about Naruto's safety, she suddenly remembered an incident involving Naruto. She smiled as she thought about what happened.

When they had started governing over the village, she had to assist and guide him in the work of being a prime minister. Naruto would get on her nerves sometimes when the blonde would suddenly doze off in some of her lectures and sometimes he would slack off and laze around which she had to scold him for, because it might set a bad example for others. But no matter how much she was feeling angry at him, he always did something to make it up to her. There was one time though, when it led to something more serious than the normal. She had thought that they wouldn't have been able to make up. Though, that was proven wrong by Naruto.

She was looking at the night sky like this when it had happened. Before that, she used to put Naruto in some kind of pedestal because he appeared like some saviour sent by the heavens or something like that, but after they had their first serious fight, she had realized that he was just as human as anyone was.

* * *

**Sorry about this cliff hanger that was done terribly. It's just that writing isn't really my forte. Also the next chapter will start with a flashback (I thought up a building material for Aisha which should've happened before this.).**


	5. REWRITE

I'M GOING TO REWRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE I GOT STUCK IN A PART SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE.


End file.
